Missing
by Lili Pie
Summary: Uh oh. Draco and Ginny's daughter is missing. And poor Draco is getting blamed for it. It doesn't even help when he finds her. The question is: what will help him?
1. Prologue

Ah, the beginning of a new story… Nice of you to join me… Now I'm stopping and adding these:

**Disclaimer**- (will stand for all chapters unless I decide that I want to write another one)  This story is based on characters created by JK Rowling, and belong to her and anyone else who has a copyright.  I don't claim to own them, because, let's face it, I unfortunately don't. Thanks for realizing this.

**HI!** I hope that caught your attention.  Just to let you know- if I have any new readers reading this, it is a _sequel_.  That means that it has a story that goes before it.  It is not necessary to read the _prequel_, but it might be helpful to understand the relationship that some characters have.  I won't say _who_, because that would be telling.  All right?  Just so you know!

********

Virginia Malfoy sat watching her child play with Everett, the ever-faithful Brittany spaniel.  At three years old, her daughter was a true Malfoy.  No one who knew of the Malfoy family would have mistaken her for anyone else's daughter.  She resembled Draco in her looks, and her attitude was a little bit haughty.

"Mommy!  Mommy!" Karissa called.  Ginny smiled and said,

"Yes, Kari?"  Her daughter smiled a huge smile and said,

"Daddy teached me how to open door!" 

"Did he really, now?" Ginny asked her daughter, scooping her up in her arms.

"Yes!" Karissa said, laughing.  

"Telling on me, Kari?" Draco asked, coming up behind Ginny and wrapping his arms around his small family.  Karissa giggled, and put her arms up to be picked up by her father.  Draco just smiled at her and plucked her out of her mother's arms.  Was Karissa spoiled?  Oh, no more spoiled than Draco himself.

"Draco, how have you been?  I haven't seen you much this week."  Ginny said quietly after he had put Karissa down and she went back to playing with Everett.  Draco looked at his wife and smiled.

"You _know_ I have work to do.  Even with your father being Minister, and my father being his best friend, I still have to do work in the Ministry."

"I know.  But you're never home anymore." She whined.  He gave her a despairing look.

"Ginny…" He began.  She smiled, and pointed to their daughter.  Karissa was pointing to a tomato plant.  It was growing larger, and larger, and larger, and Karissa was giggling.

"Kari.  What did Mommy tell you?  _No using magic on Grandma's plants!_" Ginny started.  Draco gave her an exasperated look, as if Ginny were being totally unreasonable in not allowing Karissa to use magic on her grandmother's tomato plants. 

"She can play with it.  You know Mother doesn't mind.  Especially since its Kari."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.  She loved Draco with all her heart, and loved Karissa just as much.  It was amazing that two people who had been enemies for so long had become so close.  But really, wasn't that how things were?    One extreme to the next.  

"Come now, Virginia.  Let's all go in.  We can read a story to Kari."  Draco said appealingly.  He, of course, said it quietly enough so that Karissa could not hear.

"We?  No, Draco.  I have to finish those applications.  And… well… yeah…"  Ginny said weakly.  She really wasn't a big fan of reading, especially those damn Dr. Seuss books that Karissa seemed to love.

"Virginia…" Draco began, glaring at her.  She glanced at him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Draco." Ginny mocked barely keeping in her laughter.  

"You should come read a story with us.  And then you can go finish that."  Draco pleaded.  But the way he did it just made her laugh.  Of course, she gave in pretty soon.  

"Fine.  Kari!"  She shouted at her daughter.  Kari's head snapped back at her mother, trying to hide the rapidly growing squash plant behind her.  This made even the stoic Draco Malfoy laugh.  Karissa gave him a dirty look so reminiscent of his own dirty looks that he felt proud that the Malfoy side was showing through.

"Yes, Mommy?" Karissa asked sweetly, all mischievousness gone.  She was an expert at deception, just like her mommy and her uncles.

"We're going to go in and read a book.  What book do you want to read?" Ginny asked sweetly.  Sure, she might give Draco a hard time, but she loved Karissa so much.  She knew that if Karissa asked for her to read a book to her that she'd do it without any second thoughts.  

Karissa knew it, too.

"Cat in the Hat!" She squealed in such a high pitched voice that they both covered their ears.

"No, please.  God, no!" Draco whined softly into Ginny's ear.  She smiled evilly.

"Let's read that, Kari.  Do you want to go get it?  Daddy and I will be waiting in the parlor.  Okay?"

"Okay!" Karissa said, running into the house to find her favorite book.  True, all she had to do was walk inside and find a house-elf and order it to get her book, but still her enthusiasm was adorable.

They walked into the parlor and sat down.  Soon, Karissa came in carrying in the book.  Ginny sat Karissa on her lap and began reading.  When they finished, Kari wanted to read Green Eggs and Ham.  

"I do not like green…" Ginny read, while Draco sat watching.

Draco watched them while Ginny read.  Smiling when he saw her eyes light up, he could not help but think how wonderful a mother Ginny made.  She was a wonderful mother and a wonderful wife.  She was obviously a Weasley but after all that was what Draco needed.  He needed someone who wasn't completely absorbed in Pureblooded fantasies.  Like the idea that Purebloods were better than Muggleborns.  Ginny felt him staring, and finally looked back and smiled at him.  Kari didn't notice that her parents were sharing a "moment", but she did notice that her mother had stopped reading.

"Keep reading, Mommy!  Is the best part!"  

"-Sam I Am."  Ginny finished the phrase, and let Karissa look at the pictures on the pages.

"Let me read for a while, Virginia." Draco broke in.  She smiled and let him read.  Karissa was paying a lot of attention to the pictures.  It was adorable.

Narcissa came in a few moments later.

"Do you want me to watch Kari, you two?" she asked sweetly.  It was a complete turnaround of the cold, distant Narcissa of as soon as three years ago.  The change, of course, was due to her new granddaughter, Karissa.

"That would be nice." Draco said before Ginny could say anything.  She gave him a look which he returned, and they walked out of the room.  As they left, they heard Karissa say,

"Grandma, let me read you a story!"

"Definitely a Malfoy." Ginny stated. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco said with mock hurt.  

"She loves to perform."

"And that isn't a Weasley quality?  Your father, the Minister of Magic, and your brothers are all famous in their own rights, and yet you call performing a Malfoy quality?"

"Of course.  Only a Malfoy is that arrogant." She said jokingly.  They had long since gotten over those family problems. A lot of the misunderstandings that had stood between the two of them had been cleared up by their fathers.

They walked up to Draco's office.  When they got there, he asked,

"Have you decided on a college?"  This was a long-standing issue between them.  After she had had Kari, she hadn't wanted to leave the house to go to school.  This didn't mean that she wanted to be a house wife or a full time mom, but she just wanted to be able to spend as much time with Kari as possible.

"Well, there's this one in America, but I don't know about it… with Kari and all."  She didn't need to add the "and with you", because Draco knew exactly what she meant.  However, he pretended as if he didn't, and said, faking ignorance,

"Don't worry about Kari!  Mother and I can take care of her."

"But…" Ginny began to argue.

"Ginny, its time you did something for yourself." Draco said firmly.

"But…" She began again.

"Don't argue.  If that's where you want to go, go!" Draco ordered.  Ginny glared at him, and he smiled wickedly.  

"That's not what I wanted to argue about.  I think we should find ourselves a house.  Move out of Malfoy Manor.  Get away from your parents for a while."  She suggested.  He gasped, and hissed,

"Ginny!" 

"What?  I'm feeling suffocated.  Aren't you?  We've been living here for almost five years!  I'm getting tired of it."  Ginny tried to explain.  She didn't notice that he was just toying with her.

"Virginia Ann Malfoy!  How can you say such a thing?" He said.  He laughed inside when he saw that he was actually fooling her.  She wasn't the only one who was able to play the innocent little person.

"Quite easily, actually.  Now, please?  I know you have the money." She pleaded.  She hated this feeling of weakness he could exercise over her.  But this time she didn't realize that he was joking.

"I know I do, too.  But how can you say that?  You've never complained before."  Draco kept on accusingly.

"I know.  I'm just getting tired now." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"We have houses all over the world.  We don't need to buy one." He conceded.

"Why haven't you ever brought it up before?" She accused.

"There was no need." He said shrugging.  "I'm sure we'll have one by this American school you want to go to."  He said haughtily.

"In South Dakota?  Where _is_ that, anyway?"

"Oh, you want to go to Arwen's Academy for the Magically Gifted?"  He said, naming one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States, if not the world.  He ignored her second question, mostly because he himself had no idea of where it was.

"Yes." Ginny said, nodding.

"A fine school.  You should have no trouble getting in." Draco approved.  He smiled at her.

"I haven't so far." She admitted, returning his smile.

"That's good." He said, moving closer to her, and slipping his arms around her in a hug.

"I know." Ginny said, leaning back into his arms.

"But we have a house near there, yes.  You can stay there.  Maybe Kari and I will move with you, too." Draco suggested.  She smiled and moved to the other side of the room.

"Thanks.  And that would be excellent." Ginny thanked him gratefully.

"No problem, Ginny.  Shall we talk to Mother and Father?" Draco suggested.

"Yes." She said happily. 

They smiled at each other again, each understanding the other perfectly.

********  
This is the prologue… it's just to show how they get where they are later.  All right?  Excellent!

Thanks for reading the story…

I'm off to go… do _something_.   

Love you all

~Lili

Oh, BTW, a big thanks to my beta MiSs-BeHaVe, who is nice enough to talk to me when I'm rambling… you know, like I'm doing now…

See you next chapter!


	2. School Daze and Bad News

"Good afternoon, class. Today we are studying the Muggle perspective on magic. One: their understanding. Two: how much they know…" At this point Ginny begins to drift, thinking of Draco and Karissa.

_Yes,_ Virginia Malfoy thought as she sat in her seat for the lecture in her Muggle Studies class, _I'm glad that Draco talked me into attending school again._ She happily listened to all the gossip, which, interestingly enough revolved around Muggles. 

"Yeah, have you seen that show _Charmed_?" One of the girls asked a boy excitedly.

"Yeah, I love that show! Muggle television!" He said, just as excited as she was. Ginny couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"They do a really good job of trying to depict actual witches, don't they?" The girl asked.

"No kidding! Except for that whole no-wand magic thing. And how did those people on that show hear of Harry Potter? I mean really." The boy finished harshly. The girl nodded in complete agreement. 

"I totally agree! I mean that stuck-up British kid? He visited last year to talk to us about that Dark Lord-what was his name again?- and he wouldn't even talk to us girls alone! He was all over that Patricia girl." The girl said snobbily. The boy nodded and moved closer to the girl.

"I know!" The boy agreed.

Embarrassed to hear her classmates talking about one of her closest friends like that, Ginny turned to listening to other classmates. She was just in time to hear an argument going on between one of the South Dakotan students and one from out of state. As she listened, she learned he was apparently from Iowa, one of South Dakota's neighboring states. She didn't know why, but the South Dakotans seemed to have an odd name for their neighbors. 

"No, no, no, you stupid Iwegan! It is pronounced "peer" not "pee-erre"!"

"Crazy South Dakotans who can't talk. God, I don't know why I talk to you damn people!" He answered jokingly. Ginny watched them interestedly, vaguely reminded of some couple. She couldn't remember whom, though.

"Am I late for anything, Gin?" Cat, one of Ginny's new friends, asked. Cat was a native South Dakotan, and she was proud of it. Although she would put down her state as often as she got the chance, if Ginny even _once_ mentioned that Mt. Rushmore really wasn't that interesting, Cat would pounce on her- just like the animal she was named after. 

"Nah. He hasn't even come in yet." Just as she said it, there was a pop! and her Professor Apparated into the room. He was a short, dumpy man, but despite these unflattering characteristics, he had a certain charisma that could not be ignored.

"Good afternoon, class! Now sit down, shut up, and we can begin!" The class, of course, did as it was told, and they all sat looking at their Professor intently.

"Today we will be discussing Muggle "television" and "movies"."

As her Professor droned on about Muggle things (Ginny still didn't understand what was so great about these "movies". You could see stuff that was just as fun by yourself or in a Pensive. But then again, she wasn't a Muggle.) Ginny let her thoughts drift to Karissa and Draco. Kari was doing so well in her studies at home, learning her letters and numbers. And, of course, running around with endless amounts of energy. She smiled unthinkingly. Cat poked her.

"Could you stop thinking about Draco for a _minute_, Gin? It's embarrassing the rest of us." She asked, faking a plea. Ginny gave her a look, and laughter threatened to burst forth from her. 

It was funny that her new friends knew her so well and a little weird that her new friends understood her as her old friends did. Not that her new American friends were great at understanding people, but just that her new friends were generally nice. Ginny was grateful for her friends all over the world, but mostly for Cat and Blossom.

When the class was over, Ginny Apparated home. She walked into the house, looking in the parlor for her family. When they weren't there, she began calling Draco's name.

"Draco! Draco!" Ginny called over the deafening silence. She walked up the stairs, thinking about how odd this was. And it was. Usually Kari was out running around, screaming at the top of her lungs; with Draco following close behind her, ever the patient father.

"Draco! Where are you?" She yelled, walking up the stairs. She heard a sound like a sob, and she walked into their room.

"Draco?" Ginny asked softly. He looked up at her. She could see his tear-stained face. _What happened? Surely no one is hurt or has died._ She thought to herself.

"Hi, Gin. You might want to sit. They'll be here soon." Draco commanded softly. He knew it would confuse her, but he didn't want her to faint and hurt herself when she heard the news.

"They? They who?" Ginny asked, getting more nervous. _No,_ Ginny thought, nothing_ could have happened to Kari. She's my daughter. My family._

"Ginny, I lay down to take a nap, and when I woke up-" Draco started. Ginny sat down sadly. She knew what the news was going to be. She didn't need to hear it. What she needed was for Draco to tell her it wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true.

"When you woke up? Draco, where is Kari?" Ginny asked, her voice rising dangerously high. Draco sighed. He knew she knew, but he didn't want to be the one who had to tell her. No, he rather liked living, and he knew she would kill him once she found out. Of course, with what had happened, he may have wanted to die because of the grief, anyway.

"That's what I needed to tell you, Virginia!" Draco snapped. His grief was getting the better of him, and he was becoming grumpy. Although he wanted to break it to her easily, knowing that the problem would probably be remedied soon, he couldn't take her being angry at him, too. They needed to stick together through all this. She couldn't be angry. He had to tell her.

"What?" Ginny asked, her stomach sinking. She knew exactly _what_. Even though she didn't want to hear it, she had to. She would let him talk, she would let him explain. But she couldn't take what he was going to say.

"She's gone. Disappeared. Vanished."

---insert line here---

Hey! I'm sotally… hehe… don't ask… sorry that it took so long. To make up for it, I will tell you some funny stories.

Funny story 1:

So I'm sitting at the spring band concert. The kid next to me says, "I feel sick." when we stand after the second song. When we stand, he pukes. And it gets on my feet… yuck…

Funny story 2:

I was hanging on our tree swing in the backyard, when I decide to sit on it. It is like six feet above the ground. Keep in mind the rope has been hanging on the tree for like seven years. I'm hanging on it, and the rope snaps. I fall on my back and hit my head. Wonderful, huh?

Funny story 3:

Damn it. I did have one too. I just can't remember… so we'll go with the fact that my computer thought it would be funny to be stupid. Grr… 

And chicksrule: definitely. And no trying to be nasty, either. If the whole story was like the first chapter, I think I'd puke. No, that wouldn't be any fun. At all. There'll be fighting… yay!

Speaking of "fighting" and all that good stuff, I think the story's going to be in two parts… this is the _first_ part.

And, also, if you didn't realize, this is the _sequel_ to Just Another Romance, Right?

Love you all!

-Lili

PS: I love the quick edit thingie!


	3. Fights and Lovely People

"How _could_ you?! You were supposed to be watching her!" Ginny screeched. She couldn't believe it! No, this had to be some sort of a joke! There was no _way_ that her daughter was gone. How could Draco _be_ so irresponsible?

"I just laid down for about a half hour!" Draco argued. He should have known his arguments were futile (he probably did), but he argued anyway. This was a mistake.

Ginny was about to rip off his head.

"You were still supposed to be watching her!" She growled. Draco mentally flinched, but wouldn't allow her to win the argument. A true Slytherin to the bone, he wouldn't back down when there was an argument (unless, of course, there was some way he could save his own skin. In this case there wasn't any.)

"If you had been here, then this wouldn't have happened!" Draco stated. The moment the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake. Telling her that she should have been at home and Kari wouldn't have been kidnapped- a bad, and not very smart, move on his part.

"I was in school. Or didn't you remember? You know the place you told me to go?" Ginny replied as if talking to a naughty four-year-old. How could he blame this on her? It was totally, completely, one hundred percent his fault! After he had _told_ her to attend school. And he was blaming her!

"If you wouldn't have gone, this wouldn't have happened." Draco said nastily. He knew that this argument was getting him nowhere, nor would it get him anywhere, but he couldn't stop himself. In an argument, he always had to come out on top.

"If you hadn't gone to sleep, then she would still be here!" Ginny pointed out. It would have been a rational argument if not for her tone. Draco bristled at the tone and glared. How dare she! This is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about! Not some little good-for-nothing Mudblood!

"If you hadn't-" He began.

"Enough "ifs" you two!" A voice said. They turned to find the source of the voice. It belonged to a man in his mid-forties with a small potbelly. He wore a black suit and his brown hair was slicked back with quite a large amount of hair gel. It rather reminded Ginny of Draco's hair before he learned that the messy look worked much better for him.

"Shut up! You aren't in the conversation." Draco hissed. How dare this man- an American, by the sound of him- interrupt their argument. Okay, in truth, he was saving Draco a lot of pain, and the pain of losing an argument, but that still didn't diminish his sin! Interrupting a Malfoy!

"I should be." The man said. _Yes. Definitely an American._ Draco thought.

"Why? Go away." Ginny ordered. The man narrowed his eyes and walked into the room. When he did, a small gold dot that had been in his buttonhole in his suit was distinguishable as an American flag. Ginny could not help but roll her eyes. Honestly, these Americans got disgusting with their "patriotism".

"No. I'm from the United States' Council of Wizards' Department of Missing Persons." The man began haughtily. From his tone, it was clear that he didn't care to be there with the Malfoys. Perhaps he thought he was too good for them? Draco thought. _Well, that can be remedied._

"Oh. Well, we don't need your help. Kari is a British citizen, and therefore needs the British Ministry. No Americans necessary." Ginny said snootily. Even though she had chosen an American university, she still didn't really like the Americans. Many were arrogant, holier-than-thou individuals. She completely forgot the fact that people around the world were just the same.

"You're studying here and she's living here. It's our responsibility." The man explained, not impatiently. While he wasn't being impatient, (because of his training) he still was getting quite annoyed by their arrogant attitudes. Really, though, how was he supposed to help if they didn't want his help?

"Do you _know_ who I am?" Draco asked, just as snootily as Ginny had when mentioning that they were British. Although it was unthinkable that anyone would _not_ know who he, the great Draco Malfoy, was, these Americans were never prided with their senses.

"Draco Malfoy." He responded. _All right_, he was about ready to scream at them that this was his job. He didn't necessarily _like_ talking to moody parents who had just had their kids kidnapped.

"So you do know how stupid it is to argue with me or my wife?" Draco said condescendingly. The man, Agent Stevens, could almost imagine his nose sticking in the air. Talk about holier-than-thou personalities! He couldn't imagine what it would be like to meet that Harry Potter, who had directly killed Voldemort, when this one who had only indirectly helped him was so self absorbed and arrogant.

"Obviously, Mr. I-Can-Help-Defeat-Dark-Lords." Agent Stevens said mockingly. He was getting tired of dealing with them. Now, while he was a patient man, patience could only be stretched so thin. If they didn't stop with their attitudes, he was going to seriously injure one of them.

"Americans!" Draco muttered under his breath. Agent Stevens narrowed his eyes, but pretended to mistake the murmur for a cough.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy? Do you need a cough drop?" he asked, all too sweetly. Draco knew exactly what he was doing, and in truth, he admired the man's Slytherin-ness.

"No. No, Mr.…?" Draco said airily. His manner made the man think that he didn't really care. In fact, Draco was in awe of this man. He was such a Slytherin!

"Stevens." The man replied sticking out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco accepted it, and the man's nose wrinkled.

"Right." Draco said, pulling his hand away. The nerve of the man!

"I need to talk to you…" Agent Stevens began. He rolled his eyes angrily when Draco interrupted.

"Could it wait? My wife and I are in the middle of something."

"An argument, obviously." Agent Stevens muttered under his breath. To Draco he said,

"No! You must do this now!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter? The ransom will come soon." He said knowingly. It was all Agent Stevens could do to keep from rolling his eyes. But he did repress the urge.

Barely.

"Well it isn't always about ransom, Mr. Malfoy." He explained patiently.

"What do you mean 'Its not always about ransom'?" Draco asked, shocked. Ginny, who had been quiet up to this point, gasped loudly.

"That's exactly what I mean." He answered haughtily. _Don't let these Brits think they know everything, now!_ Agent Stevens thought happily.

"Honestly Draco, you've been in the Wizarding world too long." Ginny stated bluntly. Now it was her turn to get some revenge from Draco.

"Shut up, Virginia." He said angrily. She glared at him

"No! I'm tired of you telling me what to do!" Ginny shouted. Agent Stevens couldn't help himself this time. He rolled his eyes. Luckily for him, neither of them noticed, or he would have been given one of their more nasty curses.

"You are annoying! Just shut up!" This was probably the single biggest mistake he could have made. It didn't matter that he had lost Kari at that moment, or that he had been arguing with her. But when he told her that she was annoying, Ginny walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------

To clear this up now: I do _not_ think that British people hate Americans, and I don't think Americans hate the British. It's just their attitude right now, after losing their daughter. Understand? Excellent!

Other than that, I got nothing…. have a nice day!

Buh bye!  
-Lili


	4. Hold Your Horses

1.3

_I probably shouldn't have done that_. Ginny thought as she wandered down the hall.  Of course, while many would have walked out of the house altogether, she didn't want to go that far.  Draco was probably already angry.  Ginny was just as angry with Draco, though.

After awhile, he came out of the room.

"What are you doing?" He hissed angrily.  He wasn't in the mood for Ginny's childishness.  Forgetting the fact that he really _was_ to blame in Kari's disappearance, he was angry at Ginny for making them come to live here in the United States.  If they had just stayed in England, where they belonged…

"I'm walking.  Do you have a problem with that, Drake?" she asked nastily.  She knew that he hated being called "Drake", and so she called him that name.  Okay, maybe it _was _childish, but she really couldn't resist.

"I'm not a duck.  Don't call me that." He replied automatically.  Then he swore under his breath, realizing that that was exactly the reaction Ginny wanted to get out of him.

"You are sure acting like an offended duck." Ginny commented.  It was a direct blow to his ego.  And so, this would, of course, lead into a huge argument.  Draco could not take an insult any more than Ginny could.   

"Don't say that, Virginia. Or you'll regret it." Draco threatened dangerously.  He hated being insulted, and knew that Ginny hated being threatened.

"Threats, threats, threats" she said airily.  This was sure to annoy Draco.  Of course, it did.  Which was exactly what Ginny had calculated it to do.

"Watch it.  You don't know what you're getting into." Draco said.  Threats were usually his strong suit.  But he forgot that he'd been married to her for the past five years and that she never responded to his threats as most did.  She didn't cower under his glare, or under his threat.  She fought back.

"Neither do you." Ginny informed him.

"You blame me for Kari's disappearance, don't you?" Draco questioned angrily.  How dare she!

"Of course I do.  Why shouldn't I?" Ginny replied with no trace of regret in saying it.  Maybe they would have stood together on this if neither of them were so rash.  Unfortunately, both were.

"Because you should trust me." Draco informed her simply.  Ginny almost laughed out loud at this outrageous statement.

"Who's to say I don't?  I'm just saying that it's your fault that she's gone." Ginny informed him angrily.  _And now will come the denials, _she thought heartlessly.

"Damn it, Virginia!  It is _not_!" Draco hissed angrily.  He couldn't believe it!  After five years of marriage, _she_ was going to blame him for this?  It could have happened while she was watching Kari and he wouldn't have behaved so badly! At least that's what he told himself.  He conveniently forgot that he would act exactly the same way as she was.

"It is so. And don't argue with me." She ordered haughtily.  Draco couldn't believe the tone she was taking with him.  Him, of all people! 

"I will argue with you all I want." Draco informed her angrily.  The nerve of her!  How could she act as though she were better than him?!  This was Draco Malfoy, for God's sake!  It wasn't like he was Harry Potter or anything. 

"Argue with me later.  Right now this "Agent Stevens" is here to talk with us." Ginny ordered Draco.  He glared at her.  How dare she order him around!

"I don't want to talk to Agent Stevens.  He's no concern of mine." Draco said, much as a seven-year-old would inform his mother that he did _not_ want to get a shot.

"If you want to find Kari you do."  Ginny said quietly.  The reality was beginning to sink in.  Her daughter was really gone.

"Virginia, I-" He began, but stopped because he knew nothing good would come out of him saying what was on his mind at that point in time.  Of course, he could have just squashed this thing right then and not have had to worry about a fight, but he was too proud.  Pride is one of the most horrible things in a relationship, because no one will admit that they are wrong.

"Draco…" she said warningly.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Agent Stevens shouted.  It was clear from his tone of voice that he was growing impatient.  He stepped out of the room to glare at the couple.

"What is it _now_?" Draco asked rudely.

"We need you to answer some questions so that we can file the reports." Agent Stevens informed them.  One could tell from looking at him that he was about to begin pulling his hair out of his scalp.

"The reports?" Ginny asked vaguely.  She didn't really care, and she wanted Draco to leave her alone so she could figure out what she needed to figure out.  Like what to do next.

Draco rounded on her.

"When someone is kidnapped, reports need to be filed.  Surely you've watched enough Muggle television to figure that out." He said, his voice full of contempt.  Okay, he wasn't really mad at Ginny, but she was his scapegoat, just like he was hers.

"Do _not_ be condescending." Ginny growled.  She absolutely _hated_ it when anyone thought that they were better than her.  Especially when Draco did it.

"I can, and will." Draco said smugly.  If the Agent hadn't been there, Ginny would have slapped him with all her might.  Instead, she just glared.

Inside, she was being torn apart.  She knew that what they had worked so hard for- understanding of each other, love, and many other things- were quickly being depleted.  Draco was angry for what she felt to be her justified anger. 

He gave her a look and turned his back on her.  This just flamed her temper and was about to smack him when Agent Stevens cleared his throat.

"Well, are you coming?  I haven't got all day." He said impatiently.

Ginny said nothing, but her lips formed a thin line as she continued to glare.  Not at anyone in particular, but just glaring.

"We're coming.  What's that expression? 'Hold your horses.'" Draco ordered.  The agent was not amused. 

"Would you just come in and do this?  I know you don't want me here, and I don't particularly like talking with you." Agent Stevens said.  In truth, he didn't really mind being here, because it was funny to watch the famous Malfoy couple go at each other.  Quite amusing.

"We're coming." Draco said, his speech clipped. 

"Good." was all he got for a reply as he walked into the room.

Ta da la ta… I'm happy, because as far as I know, I haven't gotten less than an eighty six point three percent (bio, what can I say?  but it's on a curve, so the percent will be higher!) on any of my semester tests… (ahh, ignorance is bliss, because I have not yet checked my geometry grade… yikes…). And I get to go into school late tomorrow, and we get out at noon!  (Enough about hating semester tests… I love them, as long as  I don't fail them… because failing it, with it being twenty percent of my grade, would bring my grade down considerably…)

And, just one more thing to be happy about:  if all works out the way it should, I shouldn't have to take any more semester tests in high school after the two tomorrow!  So that means two days of sleep for me, as well as the opportunity to laugh at freshmen and sophomores.  

Anyhow, I'm done with that… this is the last chapter I'm posting before I leave, unless I get more reviews than I've gotten the last few chapters.  I mean, sure I write because I like it, but I'd also like to know that people are reading it.  Otherwise it makes me sad :'(.  If I actually get reviews, I'll post one tomorrow, or Saturday morning.  If not, I get back June 10th.  And I'll still be sad and not write anything.  (okay, maybe I will… just because I really like one of the characters that I added…)

Also, next chapter you get to meet another agent (about the whole 'agent' thing.  I'm lazy and could think of nothing better) (she's not the one I like.  It's not that I dislike her, so much as I like the other character better.) and you get to see more of Draco and Ginny (who, as many of you who pay attention have learned, is actually named Ginevra) fighting.  The next chapter isn't written, but the chapter after that you get to meet the one I like. 

But, I'm shutting up and going to study for semester tests (just a note:  why are there band semesters?  isn't that like the dumbest thing?)

-Lili

Some fun quotes from students suffering from semesters:

"It can be used _once_, _more than once_, or _not at all_.  What is the point of having it multiple choice if it's going to be like that?"

"Damn '_no esta_'!  It shouldn't be in the group if it's not there!"( ahh, the horrors of multiple choice tests)

"It's okay, I'm an _okay_ sort of psycho."

"Okay, since we watched the movie, you only have to go to 124." (my brilliant English teacher… she doesn't realize that you're not supposed to be watching the movies for your semester in the time you're supposed to be taking the test)

"I thought it went Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, Species, and then started again." (Kingdom…Species, Kingdom…)

On bio test: "Who says, "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah (insert something about hogs) yak yak yak yak yak yak yak."?  Is it a) invert b) vertebrate c) Jesus d) student name"

Well, I'm leaving you now.  Have a nice day.  And, if you're suffering from semesters, I give you a pat on the back, say, "good luck", and also say "_Why _are you reading this and not _studying_?"


	5. Ransom

Guess what? I'm back! Poor you…  
Because I'm fun like that, I'm going to say summer break rocks!

---------------------------

A week later, there was still no news on the whereabouts of Karissa. Ginny was growing impatient, as was Draco. But they had stopped talking to each other. If anyone noticed anything, they didn't mention it. They all knew better.

Draco was sitting in his office, filing the paperwork he had promised Arthur he would do. Even though he wasn't at home, he still had to do work.

Just then, Starr, the agent that had been assigned to the "Moody Malfoy Case" ("the poor girl," as the other agents had stated) walked in the room. Her black robes matched her black hair and black eyes perfectly,

"Mr. Malfoy." Starr said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked angrily. The past week he had been in a constant bad mood, and poor Starr had had to be in between the Dream Couple as they were fighting. Like the other Agents said: poor Starr.

"We have received new information on the kidnapping. We have reason to believe it is the work of -Maskichaleklldi-." She informed him. Although she hated dealing with the ever-moody Malfoys, Starr knew that this case would bring untold advancement to her as soon as they found Karissa.

"Maskichaleklldi?" Draco asked. Although he hated looking clueless, he was genuinely interested in this. Starr was relieved that he was actually behaving like a true person.

"Yes. Maskichaleklldi. It is an organization that has been growing over the past few years. They kidnap many well-off Wizarding children." Starr explained. Any hopes of a good mood out of Draco were ruined as his inquiring expression was turned into a scowl. _Damn it all_. Starr thought,_ Maybe I don't want to be in this business at all. Especially if I have to deal with this kind of people on a regular basis._

"Have you learned who is running this yet?" He asked snappishly.

"No." Starr answered slowly. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of _another_ of Draco's rages. True, he wasn't as bad as his wife when she was in a mood, but he was still a pain.

"And _why_, exactly, haven't you caught him?" Draco asked menacingly.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, there is more to this organization than just learning who is running it. My God, if that were the case, we would have figured out who is running it by now. But this situation is much more complex, and I am _not_ at liberty to discuss it with civilians." She replied haughtily, glad to finally have something to hold over him. She couldn't deal with both of the high-and-mighty Malfoys for much longer if they both thought they could control her. She had to show them this wasn't the case.

"_I_ am Draco Malfoy. _I_ am _not_ some ordinary civilian." Draco said angrily. How dare this lowly American witch treat him as though he were just another person! He, Draco Malfoy, would have to show her how wrong she was.

"But you are. And not an American, either. So, even if you were an Agent, then since you're British, it would be none of your business!" Starr replied hotly. Really, though, Mr. Malfoy was getting annoying.

"So you admit that this organization is an American thing? Then I can sue you." Draco said. If he were anyone else, you would have been able to imagine his nose being stuck in the air after he said this. But this was the Draco Malfoy. He was too dignified.

"No, you can't. Because this is an international organization. But the information we have about it is strictly ours." She replied importantly. Starr knew this would annoy him. After only dealing with him for a week, she could already tell that he hated being looked down on or being left out.

"Agent Bright…" a voice started from the fireplace.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to it. She recognized the form of Agent Stevens.

"We have received intelligence that there is no doubt that Karissa is in the hands of the Maskichaleklldi." He informed her. Starr barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course there was "no doubt" that Karissa Malfoy was in the clutches of Maskichaleklldi.

"Thank you, Agent Stevens. And-" She started, but just then an owl flew through the open window.

"Don't touch that letter, Mr. Malfoy!" Starr ordered. Draco reluctantly followed her advice. She grabbed the letter and read through it several times before she said slowly,

"It's a ransom. But Maskichaleklldi doesn't _do_ ransoms!" she said, confused.

"Maybe you're wrong. Maybe someone else has her." Draco suggested nastily. Starr refused to acknowledge this slight to her country's intelligence agencies, or to her country as a whole.

"It is impossible. Our intelligence reports…" Starr began, only to be interrupted.

"Intelligence can be wrong."

"Not ours." Agent Stevens said indignantly from the fire. Draco just glared at him.

"What does the note say?" Ginny asked from the doorway. Anyone who saw her could see that she had been crying. But this was not new. She had been crying for days.

Starr looked to her superior, Agent Stevens, whose head was floating in the fire. He shook his head, and she said,

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I cannot tell you right now. We cannot risk rash action from either yourself or your husband right now. We must find Maskichaleklldi, and your daughter."

Ginny angrily glared at her.

"Kari is _my_ daughter. We don't need you here to mess up us looking for her!"

"You wouldn't be able to find her anyway! Don't-"

"Agent Bright!" Agent Stevens said warningly.

"I'm telling the truth!"She replied angrily. If her superior wasn't watching, she would really give these I'm-better-than-you Malfoys a big piece of her mind.

"Watch it. Or Code 86003 will apply to you." He ordered. She gasped: Code 86003 was a code that would probably get her fired along with jail time. It was a code that usually only applied to spies and traitors.

"I'm backing off, sir." She said, beaten. The Malfoys glanced at her in amazement. Though they had only known her a few days, they knew that Starr didn't give up easily. Both wondered what the code meant.

"Agent Bright, Apparate here and we'll go over the ransom. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, stay where you are." Agent Stevens ordered. Boy did he seem to do a lot of ordering. But he was one of those that when he ordered, everyone listened. And that made him an excellent leader. He would probably be the American Council's next President.

"Yes, sir." Agent Starr Bright replied. And she Apparated.

"I wonder what it said?" Draco asked himself. He completely forgot Ginny was in the room, and he didn't really care. They had been fighting whenever they were in the same room for the past week, and he was tired of the fighting. So, like he always did with anything he disagreed with, he ignored her.

**-Later that day**-

"My supervisor has decided that it is all right to disclose the contents of the note to you." Starr informed them. They both sat watching her, their attention focused on her.

"And?" Draco asked impatiently. He wanted to get Kari back as quickly as possible.

"It states that they have Karissa and wish thirty thousand Galleons to return her."

"Thirty _thousand_?" Ginny asked, horrified. That was such a large amount of money! Of course, this was the Malfoy family that they stole from, so of course they'd have the money.

"Yes. Thirty thousand. They say that if you want her back, you must take the money to Oahe Dam at five thirty tomorrow evening." Starr informed them. She said this only reluctantly, because she knew that this was most likely a fake. But if it wasn't, and they actually had Karissa, she couldn't allow them to not take this opportunity to get their daughter back.

"Oahe Dam?" Draco asked. "Where is that?"

"It's a Muggle creation on the Missouri River. Quite ingenious, actually." Ginny informed him. Like her father, she was quite interested in Muggles, but not quite to the extent that Arthur Weasley was. But the Muggle way to get "hydroelectricity" amazed her.

Starr just stared at Ginny.

"We must petition Father to give us the money, then." Draco said simply. Ginny raised her eyebrows menacingly, but Draco refused to acknowledge her.

"Fine." Ginny said nastily, but her attitude was completely lost on Draco. He refused to accept her attitude, and therefore ignored her.

And so Draco sent a letter by Portkey owl to his father. They waited a scant hour before it was returned with a glittering sum of money attached to its leg.

"Then tomorrow we will go?" Draco asked.

"No. Tomorrow I will take it." Starr said. He thought she was being sarcastic, but before he said something foolish, he saw that she was dead serious.

"I will go to get her. And that is it." She said with finality.

----------------------------------------------

I really enjoyed my trip to Europe. We stopped in six countries, and stayed in five different ones. And I'm going to give you a rundown of my trip: Germany-awesome; Austria (didn't stay very long)- okay; Italy- awesome food, rude people (I got cussed out in Italian… kind of funny); Switzerland-eh, no opinion; France- can be summed up with the phrase "France is nice, but the people…" aren't (not quite the phrase, but we'll leave it at that); England-awesome. I'm not sure if England would have been so cool if we had gone there at the beginning of our trip, but the fact that we had gone two weeks without having stuff in English probably made England a lot cooler (more awesome? awesomer?- sorry, rambling). Speaking of which, while we where in England, we saw funky zigzag lines on the streets. Does anyone know what those are for? If they do, I'm dying of curiosity and would like to know. So they should review and tell me.

---------------------------

-pronounced Mask-a-chale-kill-lid-dee. (I was bored talking to my friend one day and made up a new name…) (sorry about the -- thing. this "quick edit" thing likes to screw with my head and take all the stars out)

On Emode's 'Past Life' quiz: "Are you a lover fighter I just sleep" And, apparently in my past life, I was a dog from Allamakee, Iowa. And I say, an _Iwegan_? You've got to be kidding me!

Fun quote: "One wheat beer is Bavarian. Two is alcoholic…" short pause, "and four is vacationing American."

Have a nice day, and I'm going to go do more laundry, since it appears that I ran out of clothes while in Europe… (whoa… I did buy some too).

Talk to you all later!

-Lili


	6. What a pig!

Draco and Ginny sat alone in the deafening silence of his office waiting for Starr to return.  They refused to look at each other.  Each still blamed the other for Kari's disappearance, and neither would talk. 

When Starr walked in, Draco stood up.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"There was a note." She replied. "It told me to leave the money and they'd return her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked quietly.  Starr looked toward the quiet Mrs. Malfoy.  In the time since Kari had been kidnapped, Ginny had begun to grow quieter, with the exception of the time she spent fighting with Draco.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy.  And if they don't…"

"If they don't?" Ginny asked, her voice rising to a squeak. She couldn't imagine how she'd live without her little Kari. 

"Then we'll find those that took your daughter away.  Maskichaleklldi will eventually be brought down."  Starr said with such confidence that Draco fully believed her.  Ginny, however, surveyed the young Agent with skepticism. 

"What, Mrs. Malfoy?  You think I'm lying?" Starr asked, almost losing her temper.

"Don't talk to my wife that way!" Draco said angrily.

"Why not?  You do."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"She's my _wife_."

"So?"

"So what?  That explains everything, thank you very much."

"Oh, go…" Starr began, then the door swung very loudly into the wall.

Ginny had left the room.  Draco and Starr glared daggers at each other before Draco went to the fireplace.  Throwing some Floo powder in, he said,

"645 Third Street."  When his head was in Cat's living room, and she was looking at him, he said, "Do you think you could come here and talk to Ginny?  She's rather upset, and…"

"Of course.  I'll be right over." And with a _pop!_ she was there.  Nodding to Starr and Draco, she trudged up to Ginny's room.

"Ginny." She said, walking into the room.  Ginny looked at her.  Surprisingly she wasn't crying. 

"Cat?  What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to cheer you up!  Trevor and I think that you and Draco should come out with us tonight to take your mind off of all this that is going on."

"But…"

"Ginny, if you don't, I will drag you out by your hair."

Ginny smiled slightly.  How could she not?  Cat's threat was real, and Ginny knew it.

"What does Draco think?"

"Um… he doesn't exactly _know_ about it, and…"

Ginny gave Cat a look and said,

"I'd rather not have him come with us.  He can stay here and flirt with the damn woman if he wants.  But I don't want him with us."

Cat's looked at Ginny.  What a change two weeks made!   But if Ginny didn't want him with, then he wouldn't come with.

------------

Trevor burped.

"What a delicious meal!" he said.  Ginny smiled slightly, secretly thinking _What__ a pig!_

Cat noticed that Ginny wasn't having very much fun. 

"Trev, do you think you could give us a moment?"

"Of course, dear." He blew her a kiss before walking out of the room.

"What's the matter, Gin?  I thought we were here to have fun…"

"You two can have fun, Cat.  I'm not in the mood.  I think I'm going to go home and go to sleep.  Maybe I can have some 'fun' doing that."

And with that bad mood, she Apparated out.

-------------------

-------------------

Hi.  So, the good news:  this chapter is done.  The bad news: I don't like it.  The other bad news:  me not getting reviews leads me to writing chapters that I don't like, which leads me to not liking the story, which leads me to stop writing the story, which eventually leads me to stop writing on this site all together.  If you don't like the story, that's fine with me, but you should tell me what I can improve so that you do like it.  I don't necessarily expect the "great story, keep up the good work!" reviews, but I do want to say:  if you read the story, please review.  If I don't get at least three reviews this chapter, I'm not going to continue writing this story, because (as I've said before) although I enjoy writing, it is always nice to know that other people are enjoying (or at least reading) what I write.  I don't like this ranting that I'm doing now, and I hope that I don't have to be disappointed when I only get one review on this chapter.  (By the way, thank you Karania Avalon for actually reviewing) 

Now I'm going, and I hope that I do get those reviews.  Because I enjoyed writing the next chapter, but I don't have any reason to write past that if no one else reads it.

Good day

-Lili


	7. Perkins

Kari didn't know of the trouble her parents were going through looking for her.  In fact, she was rather enjoying herself in the company of these interesting, yet not unfamiliar, people.

"Kari," the woman said. "Would you like to have chicken strips?"

They were at a Perkins restaurant, not too far away from Ginny, Draco, and those Agents.  A waitress was politely waiting for their order.

"I want _pasta_, though!  Mommy _always_ lets me have pasta!"  At this, the waitress raised her eyebrow.  'Mommy always lets me have pasta'?  This young woman wasn't the girl's mother?  Perhaps it was an aunt, then…

"What kind of pasta, Kari?"

"Pasghetti!" she yelled.

"All right… one kid's serving of spaghetti coming right up!" The waitress said.  As she began to walk away, a flash of magic caught her eye.  _Magic?_ She wondered.  Now that was odd. 

Kelsey Kendricks had attended a magical school.   She knew magic when she saw it.  This couple had better be careful, or their secret would be revealed.  About to go tell them that, something caught her attention.  The man seemed to be… looking at her oddly.

"Could I fill up your drinks, sir?  Ma'am?"

"Yes, yes…"  The man said with a lackadaisical wave of his hand.  It seemed as if he was used to people falling over their own two feet to serve him.  He didn't really notice what she was doing as she looked them over.  The woman, however, seemed to notice that she was still standing there.

"Is there anything else?" she asked pointedly.  Kelsey shook her head to clear it, and said,

"That was two waters, right?"

"Yes.  What do you have for…" the woman looked around, then at the man, whispering, "What do Muggles call that drink?"

"I think around here they call it 'pop'." he whispered back.

"Ah…  What do you have for pop?" the woman asked.

"-Coke- products."

"And those are…?"

"Coke, Mello Yello, Diet Coke, Sprite…" Kelsey trailed off, thinking, _It's__ on the menu, moron_. 

"We'll take two Mello Yellos." The man said with an air of finality. 

"Thank you.  I'll be right back with those drinks, sir."

"Okay," he said with a wave of his hand.  It was obvious to even the most casual observer that he thought of her as a fly that should be swatted.  She was annoying him.

The man could be heard to whisper to the woman,

"Damn Muggles are _so_ annoying."

"I know… remind me why we can't stay in the Wizarding world?"

"Ah, but that would be _telling_ for anyone that has any ties to the magical community to hear, dear."

Kelsey, of course, only heard the comment about Muggles being annoying.  While she wanted to rub it in their faces that _she_ was no Muggle, she thought better of it.  She had seen the murderous look on that woman's face, though…

No.  It was best if she played her part as the ever-annoying Muggle waitress.

Reaching the kitchen, she got the two sodas and chocolate milk for the girl.  _What had they called her?_ She thought to herself.  _Oh, yes.  Kari._

Walking back as slowly as possible, she observed the couple.  She wasn't stupid.  She could tell something wasn't right.  But what? 

_There's something… off… about that man.  And her… I know her_.   She thought.  Was the woman in one of the classes ahead of her?  It was obvious that she hadn't known her _personally_, or she would have known who it was. 

The woman saw her, and said something to the man.  There was a glint of light flashing from something on her finger.  Ah.  A ring.  They _were_ married, then. 

Kelsey quickly walked over to give them their drinks.

"When will our order be here?" The woman asked impatiently.

"Now, now…" her husband said reproachfully.

"It'll be out soon, ma'am." Kelsey said, ever the dutiful waitress.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, sorry, but I have other customers…"

"Yes, yes…" the woman said carelessly.  As Kelsey walked away, the woman said to her husband,

"There's something about that girl.  I'm not sure if she really _is_ a Muggle.  That's the second time I've caught her staring at us."

"Well, dear, we'll have to test your theory.  Next time, drop a hint about… oh, what's the magic school here?"

"Pigsmole." She answered.

"Right.  _Pigsmole_."

"Antie, I'm bored.  You'we ignoring me, jus' like Mommy and Daddy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dearest!"  the woman said, turning to Kari.  "What would you like to do today?  You _know_ that I'm fun, not like your Mommy."

"Mommy's fun, see jus' haves scool."

"Of course, dear.  What do you want to do?"

"Go see Antie Luna!"

"Kari, we can't go today!  How about next week?"

"But, you _pwomised_ I could go see Antie Luna!" Kari protested in her high whining voice.  The woman said patiently,

"It's your relative, dear, not a bug.  Aww-ntie.  All right?"

"Fine!  But I wants ta see _Au_ntie Luna."

"Definitely a Malfoy." The man muttered with some amusement

"We'll go see her."

"I wants ta go _now_."

"We're waiting for our food to come, Kari." To her husband she muttered, "_Where_ is the gods-damned waitress?"

"_Auntie_…"

"Maybe later, all right?" the woman said in frustration.  Honestly, she didn't see how Ginny stood the girl.  She was so insistent and _annoying_.  _Well, to each his own,_ she thought, then amended, _or _her _own_.

"All right!" Kelsey said.  "We have a kid's spaghetti, a grilled chicken salad, and an angel hair pasta with marinara sauce."

"Sounds right." the man said gruffly.  Then, without looking up, said, "So, how was Pigsmole?"

"_Pigsmole_?" she asked, taking it in stride, though she was secretly surprised that he asked that.  "What a terribly _awful_ name.  What is it?  An ingredient?"

"Never mind, then.  I can see you have no idea what I'm talking about." The man said.  He was grateful that the girl wasn't a witch.  That was one less problem he'd have to deal with.

Kelsey walked away, palms sweating.  She didn't know how they had known, but at least she hadn't shown anything that she didn't want to.  The man had seemed a bit disappointed, but Kelsey wasn't.  To tell the truth, she was scared.  There was something going on.  What it was, she didn't know, and she had the sinking feeling that she didn't want to. 

Unfortunately for her, there was the "two bites/two minutes" rule.  She walked back with a smile plastered on her face.

"So, how's the food?  Can I get you anything?" she asked politely.  They looked up at her.

"No.  Everything's fine.  Thanks."

"All right, just yell if you need anything." She said, walking away.   She attended to the other people eating when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss?" It was the man.  She walked over.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, can we get the bill now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to try any desserts from our dessert menu?" she asked, the familiar line rolling off her tongue. 

"I wants dessert, Auntie!"

"Kari, not now.  We'll stop for ice cream later, all right?"

"Oh-tay." She said, sounding as though she had been deprived of oxygen, rather than having to wait for dessert.  Kelsey smiled.

"Hi.  What's your name?" Kelsey asked nicely.  The little girl looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"Mommy says I'm not apposed ta talk wit stwangers."

"Does she now?  Well, I'm Kelsey.  So we're not strangers anymore."

"I'm Karissa Ann Malfoy." Karissa said with pride.  No one could say that Draco hadn't already instilled a sense of pride of being a Malfoy. 

Kelsey almost couldn't keep her eyes from widening.  A _Malfoy_?  In a _Perkins_?  Fortunately, she gave no response. She hadn't noticed the couple watching her.  If she'd have given any reaction, she probably would've been dead the moment she stepped out of the restaurant.

"Karissa?  What a nice name!" Kelsey said in the voice that she used to talk with children.

"I likes your name too." Kari said politely.  Kelsey smiled.

"I'll be right back with the check, all right?"

"Sounds great." The woman said.  She turned to her husband and murmured,

"No reaction at the Malfoy name.  I really don't think she's a witch.  But I wonder why she was watching us?  Are we really _that_ suspicious-looking that _Muggles_, the blind fools, notice us?"

"Just count our blessings, dear.  I mean-"

"Auntie, where's the nice wady?"

"She's coming back now, Kari."

And it was true.  Kelsey was making her way through the restaurant to give them their check.  She finally reached them, and handed it to him. 

"You can pay up at the register, sir." She informed him.

"Kelsey!  Kelsey!" Kari said.  She tugged at her arm.

"Oh, hi, Karissa." Kelsey said.

"Can you make sure she doesn't run out of the restaurant for a moment, Miss?" the man asked. 

"Sure." Kelsey replied.  The couple stood up and walked out of the dining area.  She looked at Kari.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good!  Auntie says she'll take me back to see my favorite auntie!  My Auntie Luna!"

"Ah, so she's your aunt?"

"No, not weally.  Mommy says that she's just a good fwiend." Kari told her secretively.

"Really?"

"Yes." Kari replied. "And, Mommy says I'm apposed to be nice to people.  Here." Kari handed Kelsey something. 

"Don't tell anyone." Kari ordered her firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Kelsey said, slightly sarcastic.

"Hide it, before Auntie and Uncle come back!"

"All right, Karissa." She put the 'something' in her pocket, shrinking it magically so it wouldn't stick out.  "Thank you.  Your aunt is coming back now, I see."

The woman walked back over, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

"All right, Kari.  It's time to go." She turned to Kelsey.  "Thank you, Kelsey." She said.

"You're welcome."

And the woman left with the little girl.  Kelsey proceeded to clean the table when she noticed something.

"Damn.  No tip."

----------------------

Of course the people who kidnapped Kari are so evil that they'd have the waitress watch their 'kid' and not give her a tip!

 Dun dun dun!  Who could they be?  I'll give you a hint… no I won't, because of the small fact that then you'd guess… but if you do guess anyway, it's okay…

Thank you for the reviews (that wasn't too hard, was it?).  I just wanted to say that once I get at least three reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next chapter.  And that will be my policy from now on.

-Lili

(and Looney-Lovegood… I laugh.  I appreciate your humor.  Thanks!)

--I'm not sure if Perkins (with a trademark, I'm sure) serves Coke (trademark) or Pepsi (trademark) products.  But I believe they serve Coke (trademark) products.  As it is, Pepsi (trademark) has gross products.  That is strictly off-the-record, of course. nudge, nudge, wink, wink  Besides, I wanted to put Mello Yello (trademark) in the story.  Ha!

--and the 'Pigsmole'- I couldn't think of anything else.  Hog = pig, warts = mole.  Eh, I know…

See you next chapter!


	8. Those Damn Reporters

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." Agent Starr said inclining her head at each as she said their names.

"Agent Starr." Draco acknowledged.  Ginny, tired of these niceties, said,

"Well?  Where is Kari?"

"I'm afraid that the ransom was a hoax.  How they found about her kidnapping is not known, but we are positive that they don't have her."

"What?  Then why did we waste the money?"

"I… you…"

"Well, spit it out, woman!  I haven't got all day!"

"Well it looks like it, now doesn't it, _Mister_ Malfoy." Starr snapped.  She covered her mouth after she had let this escape:  her mouth, not to mention temper, often got the better of her.   This was one of the parts of her job that she really wasn't good at.  That is, holding her temper.  Draco smirked.

"And just _how_ would your supervisors react to this conversation, _Miss_ Bright?" He asked.

"You _wouldn't_…" Starr tried to say.  Draco was about to respond when Ginny interrupted.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco, can't you at least wait to flirt with every woman in sight until I'm out of the room?  It would at least be decent."

Both Starr and Draco looked duly chastised, and soon the conversation was steered to a less embarrassing topic:  finding Karissa.  Of course the 'less embarrassing' was matter of opinion.  But venturing into that topic would be a long and tedious discussion.

Starr's brown eyes were narrowed in anger at Draco as he hurtled all types of accusations at her.  Honestly, couldn't the man see she was _trying_ to help him?  'Trying' being the key word.  How could anyone help such an arrogant, self-absorbed, little-

"I'm sorry, Miss Bright, what did you say?" Draco asked, his voice honey sweet.  She paled as she realized that she had said these last thoughts out loud.  Looking over at Mrs. Malfoy, she saw that the girl was fighting back giggles. 

And Mrs. Malfoy did not giggle.

The stress must have been getting to her, because Starr was quite sure that she saw Draco give her a worried look.  And with Draco not talking to her, or appearing to care about her condition at all, this was an amazing change of attitude. 

Starr was worried too.  But she didn't have much time to be before Draco began hurtling questions at her.

"How long until you find out where my daughter is?"

"As soon as I know something definite, so will you."

"Are you sure?  You're wonderful at not telling us things." Ginny said annoyingly.  Starr wanted to wring her neck.  God, the girl got on her nerves.  And _him_…

"You know what?  I think I'll swing by the office and see if anything new has come around.  I'll go and leave you two to talk."

"Running away when you know you're wrong?" Draco said haughtily.  "Wise choice."

"I'm not 'running away', as you so _delightfully_ put it.  I'm going to go do my job, Mister Malfoy.  Something that you should be doing, I'll bet?"

"Why you little…"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Malfoy?" a head in the fireplace asked.  Draco turned and saw Arthur Weasley. 

"Mister Weasley, I…"

"Draco, I'm disappointed.  But quickly, I just wanted to warn you that the reporters somehow got word of Kari's disappearance, and…"

A plate broke downstairs.

"Fudge monkeys," Starr whispered.  Ginny and Draco stared at her.  That was the closest thing to swearing that they'd heard her say.

"Precisely, young lady." Arthur said.  He stepped through the fireplace, and was about to lock the door when a young lady walked through, straightening her hair to make sure she looked professional.  She looked up at them when Draco said,

"Yes?  Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes." She said with an unmistakably British accent, all the while looking down her nose at them. "I'm Calli Carter, reporter for the Daily Prophet."

------------------------

Geesh, getting reviews out of you guys is like pulling teeth.  Trust me- hitting the review button isn't all that painful.  No electric shock or anything.  I promise.

I wish you would actually review.  I will stop telling you to review when you start doing it yourself.   The only reason that I am updating now is because I realized that I got four reviews the chapter before last.  But… I won't update the next chapter until I get three reviews on this.  It is frustrating, especially since I'm trying to write a longer story than the last one, and I am getting annoyed by certain people.  I am going to be starting a new story when I get another idea, and I will abandon this story if no one is reading it.

Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it, but I am getting annoyed (not with you…).

Love you all,

-Lili


	9. Description?

As Kelsey was surfing the internet, she decided to see what new news there was. When she went to wwww (Wizarding World Wide Web).dailyprophet.com, she saw an article- "Missing Malfoy". Feeling compelled, she clicked on it and saw a picture of the little girl that she had talked to in Perkins.

"Karissa Malfoy, also known as Kari, has been missing for over a week." The article stated, "Agent Starr Bright, a young Department of Missing Persons representative, has declined comment. She has informed us that Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy decline to comment also…"

Kelsey couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes. This 'Calli Carter' was turning out to be almost as bad as that Rita Skeeter that everyone knew and hated.

But Starr was working a case? How was that? Starr had been in Kelsey's graduating class. They had never really been friends, but after they had defeated a giant in their sophomore year, they had reached a truce, of sorts. She would have thought Starr would at least _write_ her to tell her that she'd finished her training and was now taking cases.

But let us not forget that Kelsey had information on Karissa. And Starr was working the case.

_Looks like it's time for a little reunion._ Kelsey thought with a smile. And, with that thought on her mind, she shut down her computer and thought of the Department of Missing Persons headquarters.

With a satisfied smirk, she Apparated to the headquarters.

---------------

"Miss Kendricks!" A surprised voice came from behind her.

"Stevens!" she said, a smile appearing on her face.

"What are you doing here, Kelsey? I'm pretty sure they told you, and I quote, 'If you walk out that door, Miss Kendricks, don't ever think about coming back and asking for a job!'"

"Oh, but Stevens, I'm not asking about a job. I wish to speak with Starr."

A look came over his face. He said in a strangled voice,

"_What_? As I recall, _she_ was the reason you left."

"But you see, I have information that I think she would desperately _love_ to have."

Stevens looked at her, his eyes narrowed, and his fat cheeks bulging. He was obviously trying to determine whether her information would be worth…

"If you want proof, here." She gave him the 'something' that Kari had given her. It turned out to be a diamond Malfoy crest, and-

"Where the _hell_ did you get this?" He hissed, pulling her into an office. It just dawned on Kelsey what she had done. Now they might think _she_ had kidnapped Karissa!

"She gave it to me." She said simply.

"What do you want? They'll give you anything to get her back." He said, resigned.

"Me? You mean you _really_ think that I have kidnapped the kid? Come _on_, Stevens. I may be _many_ things, but stupid isn't one of them."

"Thank God." He whispered. "I'd really hate to see you arrested, you know, Kendricks."

"I know, Stevens. I'd hate to see me arrested, too." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd watch it, Kel. You're skating on thin ice. _Where did you get this_?"

"I _told_ you, you insufferable nitwit, that she _gave_ it to me."

"Where did you see her?"

"At Perkins. You see, Stevens, unlike you, I actually _do_ something."

"I _do_ do things, Kel. Just because you can't appreciate the fine art of-"

"What? Sitting and watching television? You're right. I can't appreciate _that_ fine art."

"Do you _really_ want to be arrested, Kel? If not, I suggest you _shut up_."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, but held her tongue.

"When did you see them?"

"Two days ago."

"At a Perkins?"

"Yes. You can try…"

"A description, if you please."

"It was a couple. Kari kept calling the woman 'Auntie'. She had light hair, and…" she continued her description of the woman.

"They asked me if I attended Pigsmole, too."

"_What_? You stupid…"

"They think I'm a Muggle, you moron."

"I hope so. They're dangerous, Kel."

------------------

As Kelsey was walking to her car to drive to Perkins to work, she was hit over the head with some heavy object.

"I _told_ you we should've gotten rid of her to begin with!" the man's voice said angrily. "Now _they_ have an idea who we are."

"Well, they won't be able to figure it out." The woman answered him. They heaved the girl's unconscious body into the car and drove off.

------------------

"Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy!" Starr shouted. They appeared in the study.

"Yes, Miss Bright?" Draco asked icily. He was tired of this woman failing to find his daughter.

"There has been a sighting of Kari. We got our information from an entirely credible source."

"Well?"

"We have a description, and…"

"Who is the credible source?" Ginny interrupted, curious.

"My sister."

"Your _sister_?" Draco asked, surprised. Starr didn't seem the type to have family. Draco thought that any family she might have had would have either gone crazy and killed themselves, or gone crazy and killed her. Either way, any family would have had someone's death involved.

"Yes. I _do_ have family, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, give us the description."

"I'm not allowed…"

"Damn it! The things you _aren't_ allowed to do! What _are_ you allowed to do? Run around naked yelling songs at the top of your lungs?"

"Well…" Starr began. "I guess there really isn't any rule against that, but I'm sure it would be frowned upon."

"I was _joking_." Draco muttered bitterly.

"Oh, lighten up, Mr. Malfoy. We'll get your daughter back."

"You better."

--------------------

Kelsey woke up, and was in a dark room. She rubbed her head. Man, she had a horrible headache. Wondering where she was, she sat up.

"Stay right where you are. Tell me who you are." A man's voice ordered.

"I'm Kelsey Kendricks. Who are you?"

With a smirk on his face, the man whispered in her ear and her eyes grew wide with each word he uttered.

----------------------

"Draco!" Ginny shouted. God, the man picked the _worst_ possible times to disappear. Starr had told them that she'd tell them the description, and show them the pictures that had been drawn up, even if it was stepping horribly out of her boundaries. She could get fired for it, she had pointed out, but she was still willing to do it.

"Draco! Where _are_ you?" Ginny yelled. When there was no answer, she became worried. What if something had happened to him? She walked up the many exhausting stairs to his room, to see if he was up there. When she reached the room and looked around at the green and silver walls, she noticed that he was not there.

She decided to look in her room. As her eyes surveyed the gold and red, she realized he was not in that room either.

"Damn it. Where _is_ he?"

A piece of white parchment on her bed caught her eye. She walked into the room to pick it up, and noticed the Malfoy crest on the green seal that was keeping the parchment shut.

_What's this? _She wondered. Breaking the seal, she began skimming the note. When she finished, she let out a little squeal and fainted dead away.

---------------------

You know, the whole Kelsey thing was only supposed to be a few paragraphs long, but she demanded more time in the story, or else she'd quit. With such threats from the character, and Draco and Ginny refusing to work with me, I decided to allow her to blackmail me… this time…  
Hehe…  
Love ya!  
-Lili

And, thank you to those who reviewed. (I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was away this weekend, but I didn't know I was going to be until after I put up the last chapter.) See? It wasn't at all painful, was it? I appreciate it, and remind you that I will post the next chapter when I get three reviews. Thanks, and, again, I appreciate it…


	10. Cheer Up!

Upon hearing a squeal from the upstairs, Agent Starr Bright ran to see what was happening. If something had happened to Mrs. Malfoy on _her_ watch, it would be a sure way to get her fired. Running into the room where Ginny was, she saw Mrs. Malfoy on the floor, and a piece of white parchment on the floor beside her.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy!" Starr said. "Wake up!"

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She was confused at first, but when she saw Starr, and the piece of parchment beside her, she remembered.

"Damn you." She said angrily.

Starr was taken aback. What had she done to get such a harsh reaction out of Mrs. Malfoy?

"Excuse me?"

"Read the note." Ginny said angrily, shoving it in Starr's face.

_Ginny_, it read

_They have not been telling us everything. It's been so long that she's been gone, and I can't stand it. I've gone to look for Kari, and I won't come back until I've found her._

_Don't worry,_

_Draco_

"And this is my fault?" Starr said. "Please tell me _how_."

"If you'd have told us everything…"

"And lost my job? There's a good idea." Starr replied sarcastically. "It's not my fault your _husband_ can't contain himself and ran away!"

Ginny's jaw dropped and she did the first thing that came to mind.

She slapped Starr.

Before Starr could react, there was a sound of crashing china coming from downstairs. She glared at Ginny before taking off.

Ginny, having no other choice, followed Starr to see what was going on. In the basement was a flood of people, all with cameras flashing at random intervals. When the people saw them, a great buzzing of noise followed.

"Missus Malfoy! Missus Malfoy! Can you tell us what happened?"

Ginny's face was pale. She'd never had to deal with so many reporters. Dealing with Calli Carter had been enough, and now there were all these people.

"Ginny will not be answering any questions at this time." Starr said firmly. "You will wait for a press conference, and in the meantime, _get off her private property_."

Ginny looked at Starr with a new type of respect. Then…

"Agent Bright, Agent Bright! What do you have to say to the news that your sister has been abducted?"

"Excuse me?" Starr asked. Here she hadn't even _talked _to her sister since two Christmases ago, and she had apparently given information _and _been kidnapped.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Starr could hear the clicks and flashes of cameras as pictures were taken, and the scratch of quills as the news was written down. _Oh that was brilliant, Starr, just brilliant._

Suddenly a very composed voice said behind them, quietly and coldly,

"Did you not hear the woman? She asked you to leave. Do so." Ginny and Starr spun around to see Harry Potter standing behind them. More cameras clicked until Ronald Weasley appeared and gave the reporters some very colorful quotes to use in their story. They Apparated out of there very quickly when Harry threatened to call in the Aurors.

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny said, running up to give them a hug. She saw a glare directed at her from the corner as a very jealous Patty came out.

"Hello Patricia." Ginny said coldly. Harry sighed as he watched the exchange between his wife and one of his best friends.

"Ginny." She replied stiffly.

"Come on you two, can't you behave for three minutes?" Harry asked in exasperation. Patricia had refused to believe that Ginny wasn't completely in love with Harry, and Harry wasn't in love with Ginny, until Ginny had finally sat her down and told her so in very plain language. And then Patricia had been angry that Ginny didn't seem to find her husband as attractive as he so obviously was. Ginny was frustrated with the whole situation, and didn't visit Harry much in order to avoid his horrid wife.

"Why are you here, Harry? Ron?"

"We heard about Kari, Gin. We're sorry."

The door slammed, and Blossom walked in.

"What the hell is this?" Ginny asked under her breath. "Return of the old gang week? Where's Hermione?"

"She's going to have her baby soon, and Percy didn't want her traveling all this way."

"Ah. Such a loving older brother." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Gin. Be happy that we're here." Blossom said with a smile.

"How happy would _you_ be, Bloss, if your daughter was kidnapped?"

A flash of pain crossed Blossom's face.

Ginny didn't notice. She turned to Harry.

"And why did you bring _her_ along? Did you not think my life was already hard enough? Why not add in someone who hates me for good measure?"

Patricia stared at her, hurt. She hadn't really thought that Ginny had taken the whole fighting thing so seriously.

"Ginny, I…" Patricia began before Ginny cut her off.

"Save it, Patricia. I really don't want to hear your _jealousy_ issues."

Patricia stuck her nose in the air, and Ginny was about to open her mouth to make a rude comment before Blossom said,

"Gin, maybe we can go and talk? Alone?" she said, shooting a look at Starr and Patricia.

"Yeah. Sounds great." Ginny said. Ron looked around.

"Where is Draco?"

"Here." Ginny said, handing him the note.

----------

Ginny laughed. Blossom was the only one who had so far been able to cheer her up. As Blossom had pointed out, she couldn't be miserable all the time. While she should be worried for Kari, yes, she also couldn't give up her life.

"Besides, Gin, I'm sure the people who took her will bring her back soon." She had finished. Ginny nodded, wiping the tears away. And then Blossom had brought up some old funny memories and they had spent a little while laughing at them.

Ginny, however, had neglected to tell Blossom that Draco had gone to look for Kari. For some reason, she didn't feel that the information needed to be shared with Blossom.

Suddenly, Blossom stood, a look of fear on her face.

"He's going to be back soon. I need to go." Blossom said, before Apparating. Ginny didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

----------

"The bastard!" Ron growled, walking into Ginny's room. "He left. What a complete and utter…"

"Ron! Watch your mouth!" Patty said. Ron raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He looked at his little sister.

"Ginny. Come back with us. Just until they find Kari. You're not going to school anyway. There's nothing keeping you here."

"I…. What if she comes back, Ron?"

"What if she doesn't, Gin? You're hurting yourself by staying."

"I am not. I have to stay. What if…" she stopped. She turned away. Harry walked over to look at Ginny.

"What, Gin?" he asked softly. She looked up at him.

"What if she comes back and no one is here? I need to stay here." She said firmly. Harry looked at Ron and nodded.

"Then we'll stay with you." Ron said boldly. Ginny looked at him.

"Don't be an idiot. You all have work you have to do."

"But, Gin…"

"No. I'll be fine. Go."

Of course, the people being her older brother, and someone who was like her older brother, they didn't listen to her. They stayed where they were, and Ginny glared at them all in annoyance.

---------------------

Draco Malfoy, hero extraordinaire, quietly slunk through the dark and damp sewers near his home. Those stupid idiots weren't accomplishing anything, and Draco was annoyed. Maybe not the best decision to go off on his own, but he had been annoyed, and he wouldn't return until he had found his daughter.

"Oh, what a waste of time. And this is so _dirty_!" Draco said before deciding to look for his daughter in a much easier way. He coughed. What was the better way? A Malfoy family secret, of course.

Kari wore a necklace that Draco had given her on her second birthday. It was a useful tracking device, but he had not used it before, because it could have been dangerous to Kari and him if he were to use it. But he was desperate. Collecting his thoughts, Draco spoke the words of the spell.

--------------------

Kelsey sat in the darkness. She had ropes tied around her wrists, and the man had taken her wand when he kidnapped her. In fact, she was pretty sure that she had heard him snap it in half.

"This isn't fun anymore." A voice whined. She strained her eyes to see who was talking.

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm Kari. Who are you?"

"Karissa? Is that you? Oh, your mom and dad are so worried about you!"

"Mommy and Daddy?" the voice asked. Kari moved closer to Kelsey.

"I wanna go home." She whispered secretively. Kelsey nodded.

"D'you think you could… untie these ropes for me?" Kelsey asked. Kari looked at her uncertainly.

"Auntie might get mad."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll take you back to your mommy and daddy if you do this."

"You will? And they can take me to see Auntie Mione and Auntie Luna? And Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry?"

"Yes. I'm sure they will. But you have to untie me first, Kari."

"I don't know…"

"Remember me, Kari? You gave me that pretty crest?"

"Kelsey?"

"Exactly!" Kelsey responded excitedly. Privately, Kelsey was thinking, _Thank God_.

Karissa untied the ropes, and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. Kelsey picked up something off the ground, and was surprised to see it was a wand. The flash of light had brought the man running, and when he saw what the flash had brought, his face changed into a mask filled with hatred.

"You…"

-----------------

Oooh, who could he be talking to? No, not Kelsey.   
I _had_ something to say, but I don't remember… so I'm just going to leave…  
You know, just because I say 'three reviews until I update' doesn't mean if you read it you shouldn't review ;). But, I'm not going to comment any more about that.   
Hopefully, tomorrow I'll be getting my driver's license (like two and a half years late!)… the driving test… scary…  
Well, I'm going to go worry about that while watching the season finale of Charmed (like a month late... thank goodness for reruns on TNT).   
-Lili

And I've decided that naming the chapters "Chapter One", etc. is no fun. So I'm going to be looking through the chapters and renaming them. Yay!

And, Ang3l666, don't you hate stupid computers? I know I do... And I hadn't thought of having them kidnap him... Oh well. But keep in mind that I still have this story under the "romance" category, so Draco and Ginny probably (hint hint) won't be fighting the entire time, and you won't be sad. Because that would be sad, and then it would be no fun...


	11. Short Chapter

Kelsey threw the first spell at him she could think of.

"_Stupefy_!"

The man fell to the ground.   But Kelsey had forgotten that there were two people that were watching over them.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a woman's voice yelled, and the wand that Kelsey held flew out of her hand.  "_Stupefy_." The woman's voice said coldly, and when Kelsey fell to the ground, she walked over to her and kicked her in the side.  She returned to the man's side and whispered,

"_Ennervate_."

The man's eyes gleamed with hatred as he stared at the girl.  But it wasn't Kelsey who he had spoken to last…

----------------------

Virginia Weasley was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Not only was her daughter missing, but her husband was missing now, too.  Her brother and friends weren't really helping matters either.  Though they tried to comfort her, Ginny was getting tired of their company.  She was quite ready to send them packing, but didn't need the extra stress it would cause.  Besides, if she was going to get rid of anybody, it would be that damn woman.  Starr.  Ginny thought the name with hatred.  She, of course, blamed the Agent for all the problems (with the exception of Kari going missing) that had occurred. 

"Gin!" A voice shouted.  _For Merlin's sake,_ Ginny thought.  _Can't they leave me alone for _five _minutes?_

"_Gin_!" The voice said more insistently.

"_What_?" Ginny shouted back. 

"We were just wondering if we can eat the food that's downstairs." Ron's head asked, peering around the corner.

"Well, if you couldn't, I probably would've told you, huh?" Ginny said.

Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You know, Gin, it's not _my_ fault that Kari's gone, and so is Draco."

"But it is your fault that you're still here." Ginny replied. (a/n- _ouch_.  I totally winced when I was writing that.)

Ron's face turned red.  Harry wandered around the corner.

"Ron, what's…" he began, and then saw his best friend's face.  "Come on, let's leave her alone, all right?" he said comfortingly.  He shot Ginny a glare before wandering down the stairs with his friend.

----------------------

Ginny was worried about Draco.  She did feel a little bad for hurting Ron's feelings, but she didn't feel as bad as she should have. 

If she hadn't been so stubborn and mean, maybe Draco wouldn't have left.   Both of them would be here worrying about Kari.  Or maybe Draco would've taken Ginny with him when he went to look for Kari.  Maybe she would have found Kari already.

"Enough 'maybe's', Virginia Malfoy." She said to herself.  "You're a Gryffindor.  Act like it."

And Ginny did the first thing that came to mind.  She got up to go give Draco a piece of her mind.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Ginny was interrupted by Starr.

"I have been given permission to share the description with you." She said.

Ginny stared at Starr in amazement.

"Finally."

------------------------

Apparently, my dad has a stupid court case, so he is unable to take me in tomorrow to get my license.  But, the better news is that I _won't_ have to drive in Sioux Falls (no, I don't live there (-cough- thank God –cough-)), the biggest town in South Dakota (hey, calling it a 'city' wouldn't be doing the word justice.  There are only like 125,000 people living there), but I will be able to do the test in one of the smaller towns surrounding it.  Yay!

I think that I have the next chapter written… let me check… eh, sure.   So that's wonderful.  But after that, I'm not sure…

The good news:  I think I'm going to start writing another story.  But I'm not sure if the idea is stupid, or if someone has already written on it. Oh well, I'll probably post it once I have the next chapter of this written, and I have like the first two of that written.  Maybe if you review, I'll tell you more about it and let you give me an opinion.  Okiday? (wow, that was different… I don't think I've said that in forever…)

I'm going to go (probably to get some sleep.  It's after one in the morning.  Ah well, sleep 'til one in the afternoon, stay up 'til three at night.  Whatever works.)

-Lili

By the way, thank you to my _four_ reviewers.  I appreciate it.


	12. No Way!

Draco was hidden in the shadows. It had been him who the man had seen. But when the girl got up and cast a spell at the man, Draco had been too fascinated to see that Kari was there too. He had quickly cast a Disillusionment charm on himself when she threw the first spell, and had seen them drag Kari out of the room when he could do nothing. He saw the familiar man exit the room and lock the door behind him.

Kelsey, who had recovered, spit out one word.

"Amateur."

--------------------

Starr ignored Ginny's comment. She had her own problems to worry about.

"The woman is blond, in her early twenties, with blue eyes. The man is a little older, dark haired, and has an air of one who is used to being waited on."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"-Is the man about six feet tall? And the woman about five and a half-?" Ginny questioned. Starr looked at her with a look of surprise and disbelief.

"Yes. How did you… oh…" Starr said.

"That bitch. I am going to _kill_ her." Ginny said vehemently. Starr watched in wonder as Ginny turned into one angry little witch.

"Going to kill… who?" Starr asked with some curiosity.

"Blossom." Ginny answered simply.

--------------------

"Amateur?" Draco repeated.

Kelsey jumped.

"Who's there?" Kelsey asked.

"I repeat, 'amateur'? If I recall what I saw correctly, you just got your butt kicked." Draco said with some amusement. He watched the girl look around the room angrily.

"Shut up. Who are you?"

"Oh, how incredibly rude of me. Draco Malfoy, at your service." He said with a bow. Of course, with the Disillusionment charm, Kelsey couldn't see this.

"Draco Malfoy." Kelsey repeated slowly. This was some sort of dream. Draco Malfoy was in the same room as her!

"Yes. That's right. And who, pray tell, are you?" He asked with the curiosity that one gives when they are not sure if the person they're talking to is an ally or not.

"Kelsey Kendricks. Starr's sister." She replied.

"Kendricks? Why is your last name different?" Draco wondered out loud.

"I'd really rather not talk about that. Or anything to do with my sister, thanks." Kelsey said. She shifted uncomfortably. The ropes were not the most accommodating thing.

"Ah, a rivalry?" Draco questioned eagerly.

"More like we hate each other's guts."

"Ah, just as long as there's nothing wrong with the person. Just the guts." Draco, ever the butthead, said.

"Have you always been a smartass, or is this a recent development?" Kelsey questioned angrily.

"Depends on who you ask." Draco replied.

"And…?"

"And, do you know who that was?" Draco said, changing the subject.

"Yes. Gordon Parkinson."

"Right you are. And do you know how dangerous he is?"

"Very."

"You're doing well. Two out of two right."

"And why are you here?" Kelsey questioned.

"Your Agents are horrible at divulging information." Draco said, changing the subject again. Kelsey's head was being swamped by such quick changes in subject.

"Yeah. And that's why I decided not to become one." Kelsey said.

"Oh, you were going to?"

"Can we not swap life stories right now? We should really go help Kari. She wants to see you. And Mrs. Malfoy." Kelsey said, doing some subject changing of her own. Maybe she wasn't quite as good at it as Draco, but it was still pretty smooth.

"You're right. Now that I know where she is, I really should go get Ginny. She'd never forgive me if I left her out of this." Draco said.

"Could you help me out here, first?" Kelsey asked, motioning to the ropes.

"Of course." He said, with a lazy wave of his wand.

-----------------

Draco Apparated back to the Manor with Kelsey right behind him.

"Ginny!" Draco shouted. Everyone came running, including Starr.

"Kelsey!" Starr said, running to hug her sister. Sure, she may not have talked to her in a while, but Starr had been worried about her.

"Draco, you asshole. You left my _sister_ all alone, with only a note." Ron said when he saw Draco.

"Well, I was angry, Weasley."

"I don't care! You had better…"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do in my own _house_, Weasley! If you want to order someone around, _go home_ and do it."

"Draco…"

"Get out of my house." Draco said dangerously. Ron gave him a murderous look before Apparating out.

"That was really dumb of you, Draco." Harry said.

"You know what, Potter? Don't even start. Get out of my house."

"_Draco!_ You cannot boss around my friends…" Ginny argued when Harry and Patty had Apparated out.

"I can do whatever I want to, Virginia. That's why it's a free country."

"You…"

"I suggest you wait to yell at me until later. Now we have our daughter to save."

"You know where she is?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes. And we can get her. With the help of Kelsey."

"Let's do it, then." Ginny said.

"I'd have to advise you against this, Mr. Malfoy." Starr said. She really didn't care if they went off to save their daughter, but it was her job to 'protect' them. As if they needed it.

"Too bad. Because I'm going to." Draco replied.

And he grabbed Ginny's hand and Apparated with her.

--------------------

Wow. I clicked on the messenger icon and it said, "Eight Unread Messages." I had to check again to make sure I had the right email address… Granted, three were the same one, but whatever works…

--I realize that they don't use feet in the UK (or anywhere else, really… but I'm not going to start on that). But I am too lazy to figure out the height I'd want them to be in metric. So, you get my Americanized version.

**kimrs**- you know, I never really noticed that… but that's what this chapter is for… and probably the next, though I don't really have that written. Oops… (And the length of chapters… see, I'm trying to work on that, but I usually write until I find a good stopping point. And I hate rambling, though I seem to do it quite a bit, and the longer the chapters, the more I ramble… you see? It's an endless cycle…)  
**karina bowater**- yes, definitely, because the story would be no fun if… crud monkeys, why don't I just tell you the story then? God, I'm so bad at that.  
**Engle**- you're right. Thanks for pointing that out. Hopefully (by 'hopefully' I mean that I haven't written it yet) that should happen in the next chapter, or the one after that. I addressed this issue in chapter ten (wow, I didn't really realize that I had written so many fighting chapters. Grr…) in my reply to Ang31666.  
Speaking of which, **Ang31666**… very good!  
I'm leaving now.

-Lili


	13. Big Fight

Draco, Ginny, and Kelsey sat watching Gordon and Blossom talking to Kari.

"I wanna go home, Auntie."

"Even though your parents are no fun, Kari?"

"Yes.  Kelsey said that they miss me."

"Do you believe her?  She lies a lot."

Kelsey glared at Blossom through the shadows.

"Come on, Draco," Ginny whispered, "let's go get Kari."

"Wait a minute, Gin." He said.  "We have to make sure there's no one…"

A man walked in the room and started talking to Blossom and Gordon, interrupting Draco's thought.

"Wonderful." Draco said.  "Gin, I think we may have to…"

Ginny, ever the one to go do something without thinking it through, rushed into the room.

"I can't believe you, Blossom." Ginny stated clearly.

"Mommy!" Kari shouted happily. 

"Ginny." Gordon said fiercely. "I should have known you'd figure out a way.  But you did it very stupidly.  Alone?  How do you think you're going to win?"

"Good Merlin." Draco swore.  He rushed out to stand beside Ginny.

"She's not alone." He said proudly.

_God, if I were a reporter, this would be a wonderful freaking story…_ Kelsey thought. 

"Looks like you're outnumbered, though, Drakey… Three to two?" He said, pointing to the man.

"Not really." Kelsey said, making her entrance.  Blossom rolled her eyes.  Kelsey rather agreed with her.  It was very like their moves were scripted.

"Well, let the games begin." Gordon said, announcing it as if he were the announcer at a football game.  "And may the best man, or woman," he said, glancing at the three women in the room, "win."

And with that, the room filled with color.  Spells flew everywhere.  Draco paired off and began dueling with Gordon, Ginny began dueling with Blossom, and Kelsey was left with the man.

"Don't be stupid, Gin.  You'll never win!" Blossom stated as she dodged Ginny's spell.  Ginny glared at her and sent another spell flying toward Blossom.  Blossom shouted,

"_Expelliarmus_!" only to be countered by Ginny's "_Protego_!", and their fight began again.  Neither of them got very far, because their skills were rather evenly matched.  It didn't stop them from throwing spells at each other, though.

Draco and Gordon, however, were fighting a much darker fight.  With his knowledge of the Dark Arts, Gordon wasn't going to fight a nice, clean fight like Ginny and Blossom.  And Draco was forced to use his knowledge, in order to keep himself in the fight, and not dead.  So they were both chucking dark spells at each other, neither gaining the upper hand.

Kelsey, however, was losing.  She wasn't very good at her spells to begin with, and this man seemed to be an expert.  It was when he had her cornered that the door burst open, and several people rushed in.

"Stop now!" A man in the robes of an Auror said.  "I have an arrest warrant for…" the man's voice was cut short as the man who had Kelsey cornered threw a "_Stupefy_!" at him.  He fell onto the ground unceremoniously and the Aurors and Agents attacked. 

More spells flew around the room and soon the man who Kelsey had been fighting was defeated.  Blossom was just as easy to defeat as the man, but everyone was afraid of disrupting the fight that was going on between Gordon and Draco.

There appeared to be a shadow of Dark magic surrounding them.  Ginny looked on fearfully, not knowing if Draco would win.  She was worried.

"Avada-" Gordon began.

"Noo!" Ginny shouted and whipped out her own wand.

"_Stupefy_!" She yelled.  Surprisingly, it worked.  It probably only worked because Gordon was caught off guard and hadn't expected an attack from Ginny.

Ginny began looking around for Karissa as the Aurors and Agents surrounded and detained Gordon.  Draco watched the men tied up his rival with satisfaction before turning to Ginny.

He noticed she wasn't looking at him, and was instead looking around.  He gave her an odd look when she turned to him.

"Where's Kari?" he asked.

----------------

I felt like being evil.  There's only one chapter left in this part of the story.  The next part is much more… not fighting… yay J.

J yes, Blossom… I felt it would be very fun for the story.  It was between Blossom and Gordon or Harry and Patty.  I figured that they made a better couple… and there's something else with that… Well, I can't tell you now, but just so you know… J

I'm proud of myself.  I made brownies today without burning them.  It was probably thanks to the fact that no one tried to 'help' me.  (I had okay brownies once, but my dad thought they needed to be cooked more, so he put them back in the oven and forgot about them… butthead…)

Anyways, I'm off to do something that might be semi-worthwhile… like, oh, I don't know… answering the phone which is ringing right now…

:D

-Lili (I'm kinda super happy.  I don't know why… must be all that chocolate…)

(Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short.  I'm kinda ADD-ish today… again, I blame it on the chocolate…)


	14. Redone Chapter 13

Draco and Ginny began searching for Karissa in Blossom and Gordon's hideout. They looked in all the nooks and crannies before they finally found her hiding in the room where Kelsey had been held for awhile. (It later turned out that Kari had hoped to find Kelsey in there.)

"Mommy!" she screeched, running into Ginny's arms. Ginny scooped her up happily, and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Mommy, that was scary. Don't do it again, please?" Kari said sweetly. Ginny felt her heart melt.

"I won't, sweetie." Ginny promised, and walked to where Draco was. He was watching them both proudly.

"Shall we?" Draco said, motioning for her to walk in front of him.

She smiled and walked into his arms. He hugged both of them closely to him.

"We shall…" she whispered.

They Apparated to their manor. Draco took Kari out of Ginny's arms and said,

"Were Aunt Blossom and Uncle Gordon mean to you, Kari?"

"They wouldn't let me come home!" Kari said. "They said I could go see Auntie Luna but never let me!"

Ginny and Draco looked at each other, shocked. And then they both started to laugh.

--------------------

Later that night, Ginny stood looking out the window. She heard Draco come up behind her and looked toward him.

"Draco." She said stiffly. She still hadn't really forgiven him for losing Kari.

"Ginny." He sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been a bit of a jerk."

"Yes." Ginny snapped. "You have."

"All right, I suppose I deserved that." Draco said graciously. In truth, he was starting to get angry. He didn't apologize every day, and it took a lot out of him to do it now.

"Yes." She snapped. "You did."

"Isn't the point where you're supposed to apologize too, and forgive me?" Draco asked in exasperation.

When he saw her face he thought to himself, _Ooh, bad move, buddy_.

"Why should _I_ apologize?" Ginny snapped, glaring at him. He gave her a look.

"You little…" Draco started. They glared at one another and Draco looked away first.

"Fine. I can see there's nothing keeping me here. I'm going tonight, and I'm taking Kari with me. You can come back when school's over for the year. If you don't want to come home, go to your parent's house. _I don't care_." Draco snapped. In truth, he really did, but he could see the barbs going under her skin.

Ginny watched him, openmouthed. He marched into Kari's room. She heard Kari's stuff being packed furiously. Still she did nothing to stop him. She didn't believe he'd carry out his threat.

So she was shocked when he walked out of Kari's room, holding her suitcase in one hand and her hand in the other.

"Say goodbye to Mommy. She needs to have some time alone." Draco ordered Kari. She didn't suspect anything odd—after all, she was only _five_. So she said,

"Bye bye, Mommy. I'll see you later." She gave Ginny a winning smile.

Ginny watched in sadness as they Flooed out through the fireplace.

"But I still love you." She whispered into the empty fireplace, tears falling from her eyes.

--------------------------------

Ginny spent the rest of the year hoping Draco would come back, but she knew he wouldn't. When he did something, he did it for a reason. Coming back would completely defeat his purpose, so she knew he wouldn't do it. But still she could hope.

Ginny envied the happy couples that she saw. If only she was a part of one of them! They didn't have any cares, or any fights to worry about. They just had each other, and Ginny envied that.

She missed Draco. She knew that she might have forever ruined her chance with Draco, and part of her wanted to go to him and apologize. The stubborn and proud part of her, however, would not do such a thing as admit she was wrong. So she was miserable.

She moped about, and soon Cat decided that Ginny was in desperate need of something to cheer her up. So she consulted with some of Ginny's friends and family back in England. And together they came up with a plan so great that Ginny would be forced to fall back in love with Draco. So great that she would forgive him, and he would forgive her.

So Ginny moped around, but Cat and her other friends schemed. Ginny was miserable, but she didn't know that her friends and family had no intention of letting her stay that way.

----------------------------------

So… yes I did change this chapter, because it didn't really work out with how the next chapter goes. And I'm too lazy to change the whole chapter. If I had sent this to my beta originally, as I'm supposed to, I would seriously hope that she wouldn't have allowed me to post that chapter (or would have strongly recommended quite a few changes). Or a lot of those chapters that I _did_ post. I feel sorry for the poor girl, as I'm going to be dumping quite a few chapters in her lap to correct. And I hope that she can help me out . But, then again, she isn't God…

Hehe…

Lili****


	15. The Plan: Part One

WARNING!  IF YOU HAVE NOT REREAD CHAPTER THIRTEEN, DO _NOT_ READ THIS ONE!  I HAVE CHANGED IT!

-------------------------

_So Ginny moped around, but Cat and her other friends schemed. Ginny was miserable, but what she didn't know was that her friends and family had no intention of letting her stay that way_

--------------------------

**The Plan:  Part One**

Virginia flipped her long hair over her shoulder while biting her lip.  The homework question was quite difficult.  She consulted her book and ran her finger down the margin to find the line that might contain the answer.  And then her finger hit it.

"Gotcha!" she whispered, and began to scribble on her parchment furiously.  Soon, she was done with her homework, and thought it would be time to see what her friends were doing.

Throwing some Floo powder into the fireplace, she said clearly,

"Catherine Jonsen."  She walked through.  She wandered into the house.  It appeared as though no one was home.

"Cat!" Ginny called.  Her voice echoed throughout the empty house.  Sighing, Ginny threw some Floo powder back, saying,

"Trevor Taylor." She said.  Walking into Trevor's expensive-looking kitchen, Ginny saw no one.  Glaring at the green tablecloth, Ginny yelled,

"Trevor!"

When no one answered, she decided that she'd go back home.  Maybe she'd try them later.  With that decided, she placed her Floo powder in the fireplace and stepped back in.

"Malfoy Manor." She said clearly.  She felt the fireplaces whooshing around her and she stepped out on to her room.  She held her head for a moment to stop it from spinning.  When she looked at her bed, she saw an owl.  Walking over to grab the letter, Ginny tripped on her carpet.  She swore colorfully, and the owl gave her a reproachful look as she untied the letter from its leg.  It flew away as she opened it.

_Gin,_

_We're coming over.  See you in a few._

_-Cat_

Ginny laughed.  Coming over uninvited was Cat's specialty.

--------------

"That was close." Harry said to Luna, who nodded.  Ron, Patricia, Hermione, Cat, and a few of Ginny's other close friends were in a room in Cat's home.  They were in the final stages of plotting, and were making sure everyone knew what their place would be.  So far, Ginny had no idea, and if she found out everyone knew that they'd be in for one of the greatest tongue-lashings of this century.   

They had all been very quiet when they heard Ginny yelling, and luckily she hadn't decided to search for them. 

"I'm going to have to go soon." Cat said, looking at the clock.  "Gin will wonder why I'm not over there if I'm not there soon."

"Right." Harry said.  "Everyone knows their job?" he asked, looking around the room.  They all nodded.

"Cat, you start today.  Ron, you'll be there… tomorrow?" Ron nodded. "Good.  And Cat, you'll be talking about Trevor?"

"Exactly." Cat said, nodding.  Everyone smiled.  They knew that their plan was good.  And Ginny was going to fall for Draco.

Again.

---------------------------

"Ginny, where are you?" Cat called. 

"Up here!" Ginny yelled back.  Cat smiled sneakily as she thought of the plan, but got rid of the smile as she walked into the study where Ginny was.  She walked over to the chair where Ginny was seated.

"Watcha readen?" Cat asked.  Ginny looked up at her, annoyed.  She _hated_ it when people bothered her when she was reading, especially to ask her what she was reading.  They could look at the title on the front of the book, for crying out loud.

"Never mind.  But, what did you want to do?" Ginny asked.  Cat smiled slightly. 

"Wanna go see a movie?" she asked.  Ginny looked at Cat.  Something was up.  She just wasn't sure what.

"No.  That's okay." Ginny said.  She wasn't particularly fond of movies.

"What do you want to do?" Cat asked annoyingly.  Ginny smiled slightly.

"Let's go… play the homework game." Ginny suggested.  Cat's face immediately took on a look of utter revulsion. 

"_Homework_?  You're kidding me, right?" she asked, trying not to gag.

"Of course I am.  I know you don't want to.  Let's go see that movie, then." Ginny said, nodding her head.  She stood up and set her book down on the table by her chair.  Cat smiled and Apparated, followed closely by Ginny.

----------------------------

They were sitting in the movie theater, eating popcorn and drinking some Icees.  They also had various kinds of candy strewn around them.  Cat was talking to Ginny.

"Yeah, Trevor's going to take me to see that movie.  He doesn't really want to see it, but he's taking me." She said, smiling as one of the previews was playing.  Ginny rolled her eyes.  She ignored Cat's comments.

But Cat's talk of Trevor just continued throughout the movie until Ginny was ready to strangle her.  She finally hissed "shut up"  when glares were being thrown at her.  Cat still didn't take the hint.  Ginny was getting thoroughly annoyed.  It seemed as though Cat was rubbing salt in her wounds.  Ginny thought that it seemed an awful lot like Cat was trying to show off the fact that she had a boyfriend and Ginny didn't.

By the end of the movie, Ginny no longer wanted to talk to Cat.  They parted at the end of the movie, Ginny feeling considerably more lonely than she had at the beginning.

------------------------------

Cat smiled.  Part one of the plan was complete.

------------------------------

Scheming, gotta love it.  Hope all of you Americans had a happy 4th of July and lit lots of fireworks.  Or, if that wasn't possible, that you watched a nice fireworks display.

Oh, and no that wasn't the last chapter… obviously.  I have a few chapters left, although at least one of them shouldn't be considered a chapter (bad me).  But I know how (and pretty much when) the story is going to end.  I have most of it written.  Yay.  And hopefully I'll be done with the rest of the chapters before I get to the end of the chapters that I have written. 

Buh bye!

-Lili


	16. The Plan: Part Two

**The Plan: Part Two**

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of his mirror perfectly gelling his hair.

"Draco!" his mother's voice yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mother?" he shouted back. Ginny had been right. It was nice to be away from them.

He then winced as he realized that he had thought of Ginny. She had as good as left him. He still wasn't over her, and probably never would be.

"Harry Potter is here." She yelled. And his door opened and Harry walked in.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco snapped. Harry grinned and said,

"Oh, drop it, Draco. I just wanted to invite you to come see my son, James. He's having his first birthday party next Thursday."

"Ah. I will come, if you promise that Weasley clan _won't_ try to disembowel me like last time." Draco said. Harry's grin grew and he said,

"Deal."

------------------------------------

Ron appeared in Ginny's study right behind her. Ginny jumped as she heard the _pop_ so close. When she turned around to see Ron's smiling face, she scowled.

"Don't _do_ that, Ron! That's so mean!"

"But it was funny." Ron said, smiling widely. Ginny shook her head. Honestly, if this man acted more like a kid, he would turn into an eleven-year-old.

"Right. Keep thinking that." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Or, better yet, please don't. How did you ever get a license to Apparate?"

"Ah, but that isn't the point, is it, Gin? It's definitely not why I came." He said, taking something out of his shirt pocket. Something that was colored brightly and shimmered.

Ginny reached for it and he handed it to her.

"You're Invited!" the sparkly letters on the front proclaimed. She opened it and gasped.

"An invitation to James' birthday party?" she asked. She looked at the date. Next Thursday. Her school year ended tomorrow, so she would be able to attend.

"Tell Harry I'll be there." Ginny ordered her older brother.

"I will." Ron said, Apparating.

Part two of the plan was complete.

---------------------------------------

And, because I'm evil and don't want to continue this chapter, I'm not going to. But I should be posting the next chapter soon, so it's not _that _horrible … (and horribly short... only like 500 words with my author's notes... I won't do that again, I promise...)

I'm going to go sleep now, so I can get up and take the driving test in the morning so I can actually drive by myself. (Since I wanted to get it before I turned 17, and my birthday is in _thirteen_ days! Yay)

But, bad news: the stupid band director decided that the colorguard needed an extra hour of practice, so I get to go to band for _three_ hours tomorrow… (heh, I shouldn't be complaining… we'll have eight hour days in two weeks)

-Lili

And Milady- I hope I don't do that. Because that would make me sad L.

Misti-n… she's being a bit selfish right now. Normally, she would, but for some reason she isn't. Probably because it didn't fit in last chapter, and it doesn't this chapter, and it didn't the chapter before… hehe… I'm going to stop talking now.


	17. Part Three: The Party

**The Party**

The Thursday of the party arrived more quickly than Ginny thought it would.  It arrived so quickly, in fact, that she did not have time to buy a gift for James.  So she arrived a little late with a sad look on her face.  She searched Harry out.

"Harry." She said when she found him.  He turned around and threw his arms around her.

"Ginny!"

"Let me breathe, Harry." She gasped.  He smirked slightly and let her go. 

"Harry, I forgot a present, so could I give it to James later?" she asked, feeling a little bad that she hadn't brought a present. 

"Oh, don't _worry_ about it, Gin.  I think he'll have enough presents." He said, smiling.  Ginny smiled and then Patty walked up.

"Ginny," she said.  It wasn't in a snooty voice (which surprised Ginny to no end) but in a friendly one.  Patty held out her hand for Ginny to shake.  Ginny took it, and smiled.

Maybe they were finally going to get over their stupid little fight.

"Gin!" Hermione said, smiling and walking up to Ginny with her baby.  Ginny smiled and looked at her niece with wonder.

"She's beautiful, Mione." Ginny said.  Hermione's smile widened.

"Thanks, Gin." Ginny smiled, but felt a stab of pain.  She remembered Kari at that age.  How she missed her daughter!

Ginny and Hermione spent the next few minutes reminiscing about their school days, another thing that brought back some not so pleasant memories for Ginny.  But then Percy called Hermione over, and Hermione went over to where he was standing to see what he wanted.  Ginny mingled with the crowd, talking with many people that she hadn't seen in a long time.

-------------

Draco sighed. 

"Kari, we're going over to Uncle Harry's.  Are you ready yet?"

"I wanna go see Mommy." Kari whined.  Draco rolled his eyes at his daughter, giving her a look.  She just narrowed her eyes and glared at him.  The girl was getting an attitude.

"You can see Mommy some other time.  I told you, Kari, she needed time to herself."

"But _I wanna_!" Kari exclaimed.

"Karissa Malfoy, if I ever hear that tone from you again, you will not be seeing _anyone_, let alone your mommy." Draco said in anger.  Karissa glared at him again, and stalked off.

"_Karissa_," Draco started warningly.  She turned around and gave him a winning smile.

"Yes, Daddy, I is ready." Kari said sweetly.

He groaned.  Well, this was going to be fun.

--

Draco sat in a corner, being moody, as Kari played with some of the children that were her age.  He watched in amusement as Bill and Fleur herded the children into a discreet playground so they wouldn't get in the way.

A shadow fell over Draco and he looked up, shielding his eyes.

"Oh, come on Draco, be social." It was Patty.  "We didn't invite you here to sit on the bench and glare at the crowd."

"But it's what I feel like doing.  Watching Kari."

"No one is going to steal her here, Draco.  We're your friends."

"Blossom was Ginny's friend." Draco stated.  Patty rolled her eyes.  This was a long standing discussion between them. 

--

Harry looked over to where Patty was standing.  She was failing to get him out of his seat.  If she didn't… the plan wasn't going to work.  Harry watched where Ginny was.  They were on opposite sides of the yard.  His eyes fell on Kari.

Perfect.

He walked over to Kari.

"Hi, Kari, how are you?" he asked.  He felt Draco's eyes glaring into his back.  He gave Kari a smile which she returned.

"I'm okay.  Daddy isn't happy though." She said in a soft voice.  Harry smiled.

"Do you want to make Daddy happy?" Harry asked.  Kari nodded.  And Harry whispered in her ear,

"Want to go get some punch?  And then Daddy won't have to worry." 

Kari smiled and nodded.

"Draco!" Harry said and Draco's face snapped up from Kari's.

"Yes, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes before saying,

"You really need to get over that." He paused to allow Draco time to roll his eyes. "Kari and I are going to go get some punch.  You go mingle." He ordered. 

Draco glared, but obeyed.  He did watch Harry and Kari walked over to the punch table.  And then walked to the punch table as well, getting something to drink.  Harry gave him a look, but didn't say anything.  Instead, he steered Kari to where her mother was standing.  Kari took no time in being shy.  She saw her mother and ran to her, attaching herself to her legs.

--

Ginny felt something hit her leg, and heard a small voice squeal "Mommy!"  She looked down.

"Kari!" she said, smiling widely.  Then her smile faltered as she realized exactly what Kari being here meant.  Draco was here somewhere too.

--

Draco saw Ginny at the same moment that the realization dawned on her.  Her face became cloudy, and she looked around the yard to see if she could see him.  Their eyes locked.  Draco wordlessly walked toward Ginny and Kari.  Upon reaching them, he said quietly,

"Virginia?  Why are you here?"

"I was invited, Draco," she said coolly.  He arched an eyebrow. 

"Invited?  But that means…" He looked to the punch table where Harry was quickly turning around.  He smirked and looked at Ginny.  "Why, my dear, I do believe we have been set up."

----

Harry heard this and smiled.  Part three was complete.  Now, if only… He smiled.

Again, Kari would be the one to bring her parents together.

--------------------

Hums loudly  What?  Oh, yes… Well, that didn't turn out quite as I expected it to.  Ah well, the characters will have their say, and when they do, I must listen to them.  Sad, really.  But what can I do?

Sorry about last chapter… that was pretty mean.  But I only had time to post one chapter (You're saying- then _why_ did you post such a long author's note?  The answer… um… I write author's notes when I write the chapter, and… I'm just stopping while I'm not too far behind.  The answer is I really don't have a good reason.  But look, I'm posting this now.)

Have a nice day!

-Lili


	18. Talking

**Talking**

 Ginny looked down at Kari.  She then looked up at Draco.

"I want to see Kari more often." She stated.  He studied her, and came to a conclusion.

"Fine," he said, "but we need to talk."

--

Harry couldn't believe his ears!  They didn't even need to use any more of "the plan" to bring them together.  He looked to Patty and gave her a signal. 

They'd have a backup plan, just in case Draco and Ginny screwed it up themselves.

--

Ginny gave him a look. 

"Fine.  When?"

"How about noon tomorrow?  At the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked.

"Sounds fine."

----------------

_The next day_

Ginny looked at her watch again.  It was five minutes past noon, and Draco still wasn't there.  _If he's not here in five minutes, I'm leaving_. Ginny promised herself.  She sat, drumming her fingers on the table in front of her.  The nerve of him!  To tell her to meet him here, and then not be on time!  Well…. She looked at her watch again.  Ten minutes past.

Getting up, Ginny began to move toward the door.  When she opened it, she collided with somebody.

"Sorry," she said, looking at the person.  It was Draco.

"Leaving, Ginny?" He asked.  She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're late." She said defensively.

He nodded in understanding, and then turned to Tom who stood in the shadows.

"Could we get a private room, Tom?"  Tom nodded and led them into a room.

"Two butterbeers, Tom." Draco ordered.  Ginny glared at him.

"What?"

"Maybe I didn't _want_ a butterbeer, Draco." She pointed out.  He shrugged.

"What _did_ you want, then?" he questioned.

"A butterbeer."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's the _thought_ behind it, Draco.  It isn't the fact thtat I wanted one.  You do that all the time."

Tom returned with their butterbeers.  Draco thanked him before turning to Ginny.

"I do it all the time?  You've never had a problem with it before."

"I've never stood up to you, really, before."

"What about all that stuff that you did before Kari…"

"That wasn't standing up, Draco, that was being childish."

Draco studied her.  She was right, he knew, and knew better than to press her on it.

He said nothing.  She looked at him, and said,

"The only reason I agreed to talk is because Kari needs a mother.  It isn't because of any smooth talking on your part." Draco winced as she laid the facts bare with no subtlety. 

"Fine.  Have it that way."

"God, I hate that you aren't arguing with me!  It's totally out of character for you!  You always think you're right, and never consider my opinion, and now you're just sitting there!"

"You consider my opinion, Virginia?" he said in a cold voice.  Ginny realized that she had made him angry, but she didn't care.  The man was so infuriating!

"Not always, but maybe if you cared about mine…" Ginny started but Draco interrupted her.

"What do you think I'm trying to do now, Ginny?" he asked angrily.  She had touched a nerve.  She glared at him in silence for a few moments before saying.,

"You're haughty, irresponsible, and don't care about anything but _yourself_!" Ginny said quietly and angrily.  Draco exploded.

"You can say I'm irresponsible, and I won't deny that I'm sometimes haughty, but _never_ say that I don't care about anyone but myself!  What do you think I'm doing now?  I'm caring about Kari, and I'm caring about you!  If anyone is being selfish here, Ginny, it's you."

Silence reigned for a good five minutes as she considered what he said.  Tom peeked back in,

"Do you need anything else, Mister Malfoy?" he asked, looking at Draco.  Draco glared at Ginny,

"Well, Ginny, do you want something?" he asked.

"No." she replied, looking at the floor.  Different emotions were running through her.  On one hand, she knew Draco was right, but on the other, she was proud and didn't want to say it.  There was still some resentment, but deep down, Ginny knew that it wasn't Draco's fault for losing Kari.  It wasn't anyone's but Blossom and Gordon's, and that mysterious man that no one seemed to know anything about. 

Draco stood, thinking of leaving.  He wasn't sure what he had meant to accomplish by this encounter, but he was positive that the only good thing that had come of it was that they now knew pretty much how the other felt. 

"Draco." Ginny said, stopping him.  He looked back at her.  "I'm not saying sorry.  But I _do_ think that we can work this out."

He looked at her, happiness etched on his face.  In truth, he would have been happier with an apology, but it looked as though things were moving in the right direction.

---

Em… right.  No explanation… but yeah.  I'm hoping to finish this story soon… two or three chapters, probably.

But, onto baseball games.  Isn't it a bit embarrassing to be the best team in your division (or something like that… I'm not all up-to-date on minor league baseball (I think that that's what it was)) and to lose 4-1 in a home game?  Ah, well… the fans have fun singing 'take me out to the ball game' during the seventh-inning stretch!

And, just for the record, marching in parades is no fun!  Boo!  Who thinks up those types of torture?  I mean, really, what do they think?  "Oh, yes, when is the hottest and most humid part of the year?  August, you say?  We'll have band camp then.  But the second?  The middle of July?  Awesome… we'll have the kids march parade!"  Ah… those crazy band directors…

-Lili


	19. Finally

"Mommy, guess what?" Kari said happily.

"What, Kari?"

"Daddy and I got you a pwesant!" She squealed.  Ginny smiled.

It was the day after Draco and Ginny had last talked, and she was spending time with her daughter.  Life was good.  Except for that pesky problem of Draco and Ginny arguing.  But, alas… it happened.

"Oh?  And what is it?"

"We got you a puppy!" she said, smiling brightly.  Ginny smiled.  She figured it was just a stuffed puppy.

Ginny was having fun hanging out with Kari.  And then Draco walked in the room.

"Gin, Kari, how are you?"

"Okay," Ginny replied, standing.  She knew that they were going to have another one of their 'talks'. 

"Kari, could you give Mommy and Daddy a minute?" Draco asked his daughter, smiling brightly.

"Yep, Daddy." She said, giving him a charming smile.  He smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Have a seat, Gin." He said, motioning to the sofa sitting in the corner of the room.  She nodded and sat down.

He sat next to her and studied her for a minute.

"You should move back in.  You still have your room." Draco said suddenly.  Ginny was taken aback. 

"That was random.  And completely obvious.  That isn't like you."

"So?  I think you should move back in."

Ginny looked around the room.  She sighed.  She didn't know if it would be a good idea.  She definitely had her reservations.

"I don't know, Draco.  What if…"

"Come on, Gin.  You still have your old room."

"Yes, but…"

"You know you want to."

She sighed and looked around.

"If I do, will you leave me alone about it?"

"Of course."

"And I'll have my old room back?"

"Yes."

"And you'll leave me alone when I don't want to talk to you?"

"Yes."

"And I'll be able to see Kari whenever I want?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"Most likely, Ginny." Draco interrupted. 

"All right, then.  I will."

"Wonderful."

And the next day, Ginny moved in and got her puppy, which was surprisingly very real.

-----

You know what?  That was stinky.  I'll admit it.  You know what else?  The next chapter is too.  But it is written :D.  I'm going to be posting that soon.  Probably right when I post _this_ chapter. 

And today is my birthday, so I'm finally 17!  Yay! 

I'll probably be taking these chapters down eventually and rewriting them, because they are not so good.  But yeah…

Talk to you all later!

-Lili


	20. Epilogue

Two years later, an article appeared in the Daily Prophet about the Malfoys.

_The Malfoys:  A Happy Family_

_Everyone heard about Karissa Malfoy being kidnapped, and we heard about her being rescued by her parents.  But we didn't hear about what has happened in the year since.  Until now._

_Blossom Parkinson was found to be under the Imperius curse.   Virginia Malfoy has publicly forgiven her, but inside sources tell us that she still does not talk to Blossom, her former best friend._

_In an interview with the Malfoys, they sheepishly admitted that they did fight for some time after Karissa was rescued.  Our sources tell us that they didn't even talk for a good three months after she was rescued._

_This, however, changed when Karissa (and some of Draco and __Virginia__'s mutual friends) pushed them back together.  After they had "sorted out their problems" (as __Virginia__ put it), she moved back into their house.  They have not been back to the __United States__ since, because "certain people are paranoid" according to Narcissa Malfoy._

_The Boy-Who-Lived also comments that it was difficult to get them back together, as they were both "stubborn and hard to deal with".  They finally got the couple together, and they talked.  _

_Catherine Taylor, one of Virginia's friends in the United States, said, "We're glad that Draco and Ginny are finally back together.  We wish them luck."_

_Draco and Virginia also welcomed twins this summer.  They named them Joshua and Sydney.  Karissa is "excited about being a big sister".  _

_Karissa__ is reportedly attending a primary school for young witches.  Neither of the Malfoys will comment on where the school is.  No close friends will comment either._

_Sydney and Joshua will be "spending time with the family, thank you very much" until they are old enough to attend the same school Karissa is.  _

--

Ginny could not stop laughing as she read the article. 

"What's so funny, Gin?" Draco asked from the doorway. 

"Come here and read this." Ginny ordered.  Draco read the article.

"Ah. That?"

"Yep."

"Well, at least they didn't exaggerate…"

"Didn't exaggerate?  Right."

Draco laughed, and said,

"Well, we're rich and paranoid, I guess."

Ginny smiled and turned to Draco.

"Yep.  Rich and paranoid.  But happy, too."

They beamed at one another.

"Yes.  Definitely happy."            

And they lived pretty happily ever after. 

---

Urgh… We'll just say that I wanted to finish this, so I could spend my time focusing on something other than this and feeling bad about not having it done.  I'll probably go back and fix it later. 

Other than that, I'll bid you adieu and say "See you later!"

-Lili


End file.
